Izaya Orihara x Reader
by iSakuraSnow
Summary: This is more than a Winter Special! This fanfiction had upgraded to a Year-Round Special. Starting with winter-themed chapters and currently on summer-themed chapters, this fanfiction will continue to stand until the release of last episode of the Durarara series. Release Date: 12/15/14 Chapters: ?/? Currently NOT accepting requests!
1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Christmas

**Chapter One****: The Beginning of a Beautiful Christmas**

**You have been intelligent ever since you've enrolled into school, and up until college, you've been the top student, so who's the top student now? Izaya Orihara, of course, the mischievous yet intelligent man of class 1A. He's never had an imperfect test score, allowing him to remain number one. You always study, day and night, but despite your effort, you've never managed to surpass him, which frustrates you. It annoys you even more when you hear everyone talking about him. With his charming looks and intellectual brain, it is no wonder why he wouldn't be the talk of the campus.**

**However, your opinion on him soon swayed on the day you personally met him in the campus' library. You entered the library with the book you were reading when you noticed Izaya on the computer trying to hack a program, and the moment you took a seat not too far besides him to read in peace, he turned to you and called your name. The two of you exchanged introductions, although Izaya seemed to know everything about you already, and right when your unsocial mouth had nothing else to say, Izaya confessed how he found you quite "interesting". He never knew there was someone out there who could work so hard and be so smart. As arrogant as Izaya may seem, he doesn't look down on people, and he certainly did not look down on you. **

**Ever since then, you began visiting the library more frequently, and every time, you would see Izaya there, who constantly tries to start a conversation with you. His presence always surprised you for with his handsome looks and smooth conversation skills, you would think he is a socialite, but instead, he spends most of his time alone in the library. That's how the rest of the school year progress: You two conversed in the library everyday and occasionally met up outside of school during summer vacation in this Russian sushi place.**

**Little did you know, your college years were over and you're off to graduate and find a job. You had been taking the path towards being a lawyer for a long time, but now you realized you aren't really interesting in that career anymore. Besides, your main dream right now is to continue to be with Izaya, so one day, around graduation, you asked Izaya what's he's going to do in the near future. When he told you he'll be an information broker, you didn't hesitate to ask whether or not you can work for him. With a mischievous smirk, he accepted your offer, and that's why you are here sitting in the "home" of Izaya Orihara.**

**Izaya-chan was rapidly typing information into his computer when he spoke out loud merrily. "That's the first building to be decorated!" He said.**

**"****Hmm?" You stood up to walk over to Izaya's desk and saw on his computer monitor three people decorating their home with Christmas lights and decors.**

**"****Want to head over there to watch them work? We would be the first ones besides them to see the finishing project!~"**

**"****Eh?! Are they really going to manage to finish decorating by the time we get there?" **

**"****Well, that building isn't close, but it isn't far either. I'm pretty sure they'll finish by the time we get there." Izaya-chan leaned in towards you and whispered into your ears. "Trust me, okay?~" **

**Shivers ran down your spine as you leaned away from him, and you started to gather your jacket. Blushing furiously, you said, "O-Okay, I trust you... Let's go." **

**Izaya had an accomplished look on his face as he, too, equipped his fluffy jacket. Putting his keys in his pocket, he opened the door to the outside world. Cold air rushed past you, and you started to regret not wearing more layers. **

**"****Let's go!" Izaya-chan exclaimed. **

**With that, you and Izaya walked side by side down the sidewalk to your destined location. After a few minutes, you felt your fingers turn cold and numb. You rubbed your hands and blew on them, hoping they would warm up. Izaya seemed to notice your intentions for he soon held your hands.**

**"****W-Why are you holding my hand all of a sudden?" You asked, although you probably already knew the answer.**

**"****Holding someone's hands is one of the quickest ways to warm them up, is it not?" Izaya-chan asked with a smirk.**

**"****I-It's not like my hands are cold or anything!" You exclaim.**

**"****Oh, really?" Izaya stopped in his tracks and leaned towards your face in anticipation. **

**"****W-Well, maybe a little…" **

**Izaya-chan smiled. "Don't worry, my hands are cold, too."**

**"****Liar…" You murmurred. After all, Izaya's hands were as warm as an oven. **

**You and Izaya continued to walk down the road for a while when Izaya suddenly stopped. **

**"****There's the building!~" Izaya-chan exclaimed joyously. **

**"****Where…?" You asked, but you soon spotted the now decorated building. "Wow, they work fast..."**

**"****Wait, [Name]-chan, stand over here!" Izaya goofily walked around as he positioned you. **

**"****Hmm…? Does it matter where I stand?" You ask.**

**Izaya-chan nodded. "Yup, just wait and see!" **

**Izaya stood by you as you waited for whatever was going to happen. After what seemed like hours, your eyes was soon blinded by lights for every decorated building in the neighborhood turned their Christmas lights and decors on. **

**"****Izaya, it's so pretty!" You exclaimed. You turned your head and took in the view of the beautifully lit neighborhood. **

**"****Oii, don't move yet!~" Izaya-chan said.**

**You stood still for a few more minutes as the last Christmas decor went up. The lights for the decor turned on, and the words "Merry Christmas, [Name]!" illuminated the night sky. You stared at this item with happiness. "I-Izaya, did you do this for me?!"**

**Izaya stuck his tongue out. "Nah, I was bored." However, you knew him long enough to know that he honestly did this for you. **

**You hugged him around the waist. "Thank you, Orihara-chan! It's beginning to look ****_and_****feel a lot like Christmas." **

**"****And we're spending it together this year, right?" Izaya-chan asked.**

**You glanced up and saw Izaya's serious face. **

**"****During our years in college together, we haven't hung out that much," Izaya elaborated. He pulled his eyes away from your stare and blushed. If he wasn't blushing, then the cold air must've got to him.**

**"****Of course!" You smiled and hugged Izaya-chan even tighter. This will be your first Christmas together with Izaya.**


	2. This Cold Winter

**Chapter Two: This Cold Winter**

You're sitting on a round, puffy chair in Izaya Orihara's living room. Izaya currently has no business, so he sat next to you, trolling on the Dollar's chat room. You were sipping your hot cocoa when a sneeze escaped from your throat.

"ACHOO!" You used a tissue and continued drinking in peace when another sneeze attacked.

Izaya-chan looked up from his computer monitor and asked, "You caught a cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine-" You tried to say, but instead, a huge cough came out.

A hint of worry showed on Izaya-chan's face. "You should go home. There's no business today, anyway."

"I don't want to go home…" You complained. "I just ordered the pizza." The thought of a warm, delicious slice of pizza filled your head. Going home so soon is simply not an option! (Author's Note: Sorry, I want pizza right now, so yeah.)

Izaya-chan sighed. "Ah, it seems that it can't be helped." He stood out and held his hand in front of you. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Wait, what?" You sat there, shocked by Izaya's words.

Izaya-chan smirked. "You heard me. Besides, I can't leave you here like this. Your health will decline."

After a moment's hesitation, you accepted Izaya's offer. "F-Fine, but you better make sure I don't fall asleep and that I get a slice of pizza!" You exclaimed as you followed Izaya to his room.

When Izaya tucked you in, he teased, "Why shouldn't you fall asleep, though? Are you afraid I'll do something to you?~"

"O-Of course not… I just don't feel comfortable sleeping in a place like this."

Izaya-chan sat on the bed. "Shall I make it comfortable for you, then?"

"I-Izaya, w-what are you saying?" You stammered as your face turned beet red.

"Oh, nothing~" Izaya-chan stuck his tongue out at you. "But if you do get cold, I'll share my body heat with you."

You head spun with dizziness from Izaya's teasing, and eventually, you blanked out and fell asleep. You dreamt of yourself sleeping in Izaya's bed with Izaya petting your head as you slept.

"Sorry, but I had to get you to sleep." Izaya-chan whispered into your hair.

With that, he left the room, and your dreams were filled with rainbows, unicorns, and pizza. (Author's Note: Heh, that's what people usually dream about, is it not?)

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SORRY?!" You yelled at Izaya. You had just woke up to find your portion of the pizza had been eaten. "I TRUSTED YOU TO SAVE ME THAT SLICE, BUT YOU ATE IT. I DESERVE MORE THAN AN APOLOGY!"

"Heh…" Izaya-chan nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well, I never said you could trust me. Even I find it hard to trust me sometimes."

"THAT PIZZA WAS CALLING OUT TO ME IN MY DREAMS."

"W-Well… The pizza called me, too. We had a nice, long conversation, and I decided to eat him."

"Wait, who let _you _decide it was a guy. It was totally a girl!" (Author's Note: Feminist here!)

Izaya-chan stepped forward and hugged you around your waist. Before you can do anything, he pulled you towards him and kissed you. After a moment or two, you pulled away, blushing.

"Izaya, you troll… You didn't eat the pizza."

Izaya laughed, and his mint-fresh breath filled the air. "The pizza's in the refrigerator," he said, but you already had your head in the fridge by the time he said that.


	3. Ikeburoko's Shizuo Tree

It was just another normal day at work when Izaya Orihara suddenly jumped out of his seat. "Time to make Ikebukoro a better place!"

You walked up to the psycho. "What are you planning today?" To be honest, many people consider Izaya's plans evil, but he does do _some_ good deeds. I think.

Izaya-chan waved you over to his computer, and the screened showed a picture of a huge evergreen tree. "See that tree? That tree Is located in Ikebukoro Center. Want to decorate it?~"

"Izaya-chan, that tree isn't our property."

"That tree belongs to the city. We live in this city. Why couldn't we decorate that tree?"

"Izaya-chan, I'm not so sure about that..." Besides, you have no intention of stepping out of the house. (Author's Note: Me right now o.e )

Izaya-chan pouted, but after a while, he said. "Fine. You can have the day off today."

"BLESS YOU, IZAYA." You exclaimed as you gathered your items and raced out the door. (Author's Note: Me after I'm dismissed from school *-* ) As much as you want to hang out with Izaya, you simply want to go home today. "Maybe I'll catch that Christmas Sale," You thought.

With that, you ran to find a taxi, and good thing Celty was nearby.

Izaya put his feet up on his desk as he thought about his plan. "I was pretty sure [Name]-chan would help me. Guess I underestimated the human race." After all, his followers usually do whatever he tells them to do. "Oh well!" He exclaimed as he threw on his coat and headed towards Ikeburoko Center.

* * *

"Ah, Shizuo-chan! Are you doing some shopping today?" You ask as you spot Shizuo Heiwajima at the Ikeburoko Mall main entrance.

When Shizuo recognized you as Izaya's friend, he automatically turned his head to check his surroundings, probably expecting to see Izaya.

"Don't worry," You smiled. "Izaya isn't with me."

"Tch, it's not like I was looking for him or anything." Shizuo said. "How did you manage to get so close to him, anyway? I can't stand him." The thought of Izaya made Shizuo scowl.

"Eh? I wouldn't exactly call us close. After all, Izaya doesn't seem to consider me a friend."

"I'm not surprised. That brat treats humans as if we were his pawns."

"Well, he gave me a day off today, so I guess I'm happy for that. Are you still working for Tom Tanaka?" You asked.

"Hmm?" Shizuo glared down at you, but not before he took a slow drag from his cigarette. "Yeah, I'm waiting for him right now. He's shopping."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"He's afraid I'll hurt a cashier or a customer or something."

"Oh... Umm, do you want to go shopping with me? I think you'll be fine."

Shizuo took a deep breath out of his cigarette. "Sure."

With that, you and Shizuo went shopping around the mall. To be honest, Shizuo acted more like a bodyguard than a customer, but at least he's not harming anyone, right?

* * *

Izaya dialed a few characters into his phone, and a few minutes afterwards, every cell phone in the area rang. Izaya smirked. Now the whole city can decorate the Christmas tree with him.

* * *

"I-ZA-YAAA!" Shizuo exclaimed for when you and Shizuo walked past Ikebukuro Center, the Christmas tree was fully decorated and near the base of the tree was a funny, photoshopped picture of Shizuo. Even you had to laugh at the mustache and cat ears.

Izaya laughed and ran away from the angry Shizuo who was chasing him like there was no tomorrow.

You shook your head and facepalmed youself. "I guess some things never change, huh?" You sat down on a bench near the Christmas tree and simply watched as Shizuo hurled a vending machine at Izaya.

Before Shizuo can do anything else, Izaya ran towards you and whispered in your ear. "I'll pick you up later."

"Eh?" You are startled at how close Izaya's face is, but before you can push him away, he was already running down the avenue with a trash can flying after him.

"Yup, some things never change."

* * *

The clock stroke 9pm, one hour after Izaya and Shizuo had left, and you're starting to wonder whether Izaya ditched you or not. You took out your cell phone and scrolled through the Dollars Chatroom with boredom. You've been invited to join the group by Izaya a while ago, but you never really gotten a chance to go on it. Well, more like you don't really care about it. After five minutes, you stood up, deciding that it's about time to leave when you bumped into something. You opened your eyes to find a bouquet of flowers in front of you.

"I'm back, [Name]-chan!~" Izaya-chan exclaimed. "Sorry for being so late, it's pretty hard to get away from Shizu-chan, but I lead him into a car accident which slowed him down."

"What…"

"And when I was about to return, I noticed that almost an hour had passed, so I decided to give you some flowers as an apology."

You stared at the flowers in awe.

"[Name]-chan, you're not allergic to any of these, are you?" Izaya-chan asked, although he pretty much knew everything about you already.

You took the flowers into your arms. "These roses are so beautiful… Thank you, Izaya-chan!"

"Now how about we go home?"

"Sure!" You exclaimed as you and Izaya headed down the sidewalk.

"By the way, Shizu-chan didn't do anything to you, right?" Izaya-chan asked.

"No, why…?"

"Oh, nothing…" Izaya-chan turned his head away with a hint of embarrassment.

You gazed at Izaya for a few moments and suddenly decided. "Let's go shopping together one day."

Izaya-chan grinned. "Sure," He said, "But please don't go shopping in a buffet like last time."


	4. His Reindeer

**Chapter Four: My Reindeer**

Last time, Izaya Orihara asked you to not go "shopping" in a buffet, so you insisted to go "shopping" in a cafe.

"Izaya-chan, let's go to a cafe!"

"Again?" Izaya-chan groaned.

"You said that we should go shopping last time!"

"Since when did people consider going to a cafe shopping?"

You pouted.

"Geez, ever since I've been eating with you, I gained weight from 120 pounds to 128 pounds." (Note: about 54 kilograms to 58 kilograms.)

"Izaya-chan, you're too skinny!" You exclaimed.

"How about we go to the Ikebukoro Fashion Outlet?"

You sat down to try to replace your thoughts of food by the thoughts of new clothes. After a few minutes, you said, "Okay, let's go buy that donut- I mean, sweater I've been wanting!"

* * *

You and Izaya-chan stood in front of Kawaii Ikebukoro for Izaya insisted that you should shop there. (Author's Note: I'm horrible at making names ._. )

"Izaya-chan, why are you recommending this place…?" You stared at the adorable, pink store.

"The things here are so cute!~" Izaya-chan exclaimed. "Hurry up and go in!"

You took Izaya's hand as you stepped into the pink paradise. When you looked to your left, you spotted a rack with donut-print sweaters.

"Oh, so that's why you wanted me to visit this place…"

Izaya-chan bursted into laughter. "I knew you would like this place!~"

"How did you even know about that sweater in the first place? Don't tell me you actually shop in here…"

"I used to come here with a girl named Saki."

"Oh…" You said as you walked down the aisle, examining the products to your left and right.

When you stopped to look at some nail polish, you felt something being clipped to your head. When you turned to look at a nearby mirror, you saw a reindeer headband on Izaya and your head.

"Izaya, what are you doing…?" You questioned.

"We can be twins now!~" Izaya-chan exclaimed.

"Izaya-chan, stop… This is embarrassing!" You complained.

"Fine," Izaya said as he took off his headband, "We don't have to be twins, but I'll buy you that headband."

"Eh? I don't want it, though," You said as you took off your headband, as well. However, Izaya held your hand to prevent you from unequipping it.

"You may not want it, but I want you to be my reindeer," Izaya said as he put the headband back on you.

"I refuse." You stated without hesitation.

"Come on, I've always wanted a reindeer!" Izaya-chan whined.

You backed up away from him. "Find another reindeer; I recommend Shizuo." You stopped backing away once you felt the wall behind you.

Izaya-chan hugged you. "Please, you would look so cute!~"

"Ahem."

You and Izaya turned around to see one of the shop's employees standing next to you two.

"Please refrain from doing anything inappropriate in front of the children," She said as she motioned towards the little kids curiously staring at you from the toys section.

"Okay~" Izaya-chan said. When the employee was out of range, he whispered into your ears, "I'll play with you in the toys section, if you want."

"Izaya..!"

"Just teasing, I'll go pay for this headband." Izaya said and he did.

When you and Izaya-chan exited the store, you decided to wear the headband since it was a gift from Izaya.

"Sheesh, you made such a scene today."

Izaya-chan grinned. "If it's about you, of course I'll make a scene."

You ignored him. "I should've bought that donut-print sweater… Oh well, let's just go home; I'm starving."


	5. Hot Cocoa

You gathered the ingredients as you started to make the hot cocoa you've been craving. Sugar, cocoa, salt… You stirred these ingredients in a saucepan filled with water over medium heat, until it comes into a boil. After two minutes, you added milk while stirring constantly under room temperature, making sure that it doesn't come into a boil this time.

Then, you removed the saucepan from the stove and let it cool. As it cooled, you added vanilla and beat the mixture with a whisk until it was all nice and foamy. Putting the drink into a mug, you added marshmallow and whipped cream and took a sip. Izaya Orihara soon entered the room, probably wondering what you're making.

"Is that hot cocoa?" He asked.

"Yeah," You replied, "I had this random craving."

"And you're not going to share with me?~"

"Well, according to the Wiki, you dislike sweets." (Author's Note: Don't mind my trolling :3 )

"Wikipedia is the same site that said unicorns exist and narwhals don't."

"Unicorns _do_ exist."

"Narwhals exist, though."

"It must've been a typo, then!"

Izaya-chan sighed. "Well, I kind of _do _dislike sweets."

You shrugged. "More for me!"

You took a sip from the mug as you walked over to your seat. You turned on your laptop and performed the task Izaya-chan had told you to do earlier. Izaya, too, went to do his work. After a while, Izaya groaned.

"The smell is too strong," Izaya-chan whined.

You dunked the hot cocoa in your mouth. "I know right; it smells so good."

A moment of silence occurred as the two of you worked in peace. You worked while drinking your hot cocoa. After a while, Izaya spoke up again.

"Can I try some?" Izaya-chan asked.

"Actually, I just finished it."

Another moment of silence occurred for the passing of the hot cocoa. (Author's Note: I shall pray for that mug of hot cocoa… ;-; )

Izaya-chan stood up and walked into the kitchen, only to find that there was no more hot cocoa in the saucepan, either. Izaya, then, walked over to your desk and sulked.

"Why did you have to drink it all?"

"Don't blame me, blame my digestive system."

Izaya-chan slowly stood up. After a moment of standing, he pulled you in and kissed you. Eventually, you pushed him away.

"Hey, you're taking the delicious taste of hot cocoa out of my mouth!"

Izaya-chan laughed. "That was my intention."

"I don't want your minty breath, I want that hot cocoa!" It was your turn to sulk.

"Fine, fine!" Izaya-chan exclaimed as he walked towards the kitchen. "I'll make some hot cocoa with my mother's secret recipe."

"Seriously, all that fuss when you could've just made your own cup of hot cocoa?!"

"I wouldn't exactly make a fuss over hot cocoa, but I would definitely make a fuss over you."

Before you can make a remark, Izaya-chan turned on the stove, and the kitchen became too loud for him to hear you say anything.


	6. The Mistletoe

**Chapter Six: The Mistletoe**

You're on the way to the mall with Izaya Orihara to purchase some Christmas presents when the two of you were stopped by a handsome boy with black hair; one who resembles Shizuo.

"Hello, you two! Today we are filming _Love Love Star Chance_ to find Ikebukoro's #1 couple! I am your host Yuhei Hanejima," The black-haired boy exclaimed chipperly. "Do you two think you're Ikebukoro's #1 couple?"

Izaya looked like he was about to say something, only to be interrupted by a rather excited Shizuo.

"I-ZA-YA!"

A trash can flew across the scene.

Right when Izaya was going to dodge the trash can, he remembered that it would hit you if he did, so he let the trash can hit him. After the collision occurred, Izaya quickly recovered and ran away with Shizuo chasing after him.

Yuhei seemed to be enchanted by the sight of Shizuo, but he soon refocused his attention on the show he's hosting.

"You're boyfriend seems to have ran away, but I guess we can continue this show without him," Yuhei stated.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend, so I guess I'll be going. Have a good one!" You exclaimed and pushed through the crowd. You don't know why, but you're feeling a bit upset and irritated by the fact that Izaya ran away. Now the whole world probably thinks you're a loser.

The director of the show whispered something into Yuhei's ear, and Yuhei nodded.

"Wait!" Yuhei exclaimed. "Please come back around 6pm later. We are still interested in filming you and your friend."

You hesitated, wondering whether you should turn around or not. After a moment of deciding, you turned around and replied. "I'll be there if I manage to find Izaya-chan." With that, you headed towards the mall to pick out presents for Izaya, Shizuo, Celty, and maybe Yuhei.

* * *

You've bought Shizuo a stress-relief ball, Celty a new outfit, and Yuhei a box of pudding. You were going to purchase Izaya a pink phone case (because pink is a manly color), until you found out that the phone case was out of your reach. You got on your tiptoes and made another attempt to reach the phone case, when a person behind you reached out and easily managed to get the product down for you. You turned around to see Izaya-chan behind you.

"Yo~" He said.

You snatched the phone case out of his hand and gently pounded his chest. "Where have you been?!"

"I'm pretty sure I was on the other side of town."

You sighed and went to the cash register to pay for your item. "It's almost 6pm, and Yuhei invited us to go back to Ikebukoro Center. Want to go?"

Izaya-chan seemed to already know about the invitation and said, "Sure, let's go! Ikebukoro Center is on our way home, either way."

With that, you and Izaya headed for Ikebukoro Center.

* * *

You and Izaya-chan are standing next to Yuhei yet again.

"Have you two made any improvements with your relationship today?" Yuhei asked.

"Wait a minute," You stated as you pulled out a box from one of your shopping bags. You handed the box (of pudding) to Yuhei-kun. "Merry Christmas!~"

Yuhei's manager accepted the present, and Yuhei thanked you. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

During the present exchange, Izaya seemed to be observing his surroundings. When Yuhei was going to continue, Izaya bent down and kissed you.

"KYAAAAAA!"

The female audience screamed in delight, and the staff stared at the kiss in awe.

You recovered from the kiss and asked, "What happened?"

Izaya pointed to the mistletoe hanging near the Christmas tree. "We're under the mistletoe."

Yuhei-kun nodded. "We were going to introduce the mistletoe later, but I guess you are quite impatient."

Izaya-chan grinned. "I'm impatient? I've been waiting on her for a few years now."


	7. His Cellphone

**Chapter Seven: His Cellphone**

Izaya Orihara has several cell phones; I'm not even kidding. You would think that he wouldn't mind if one goes missing, but you're wrong. Ever since that day you decided to borrow one of Izaya's cell phone and accidentally dropped it down a drain, the bond between you and Izaya had weakened.

"Why did you borrow my stuff without asking me?"

"I didn't think you would mind since you have a bunch of cell phones," You stammered.

"Cell phones are wonderful things. They aren't toys that you throw down a drain."

"I didn't mean to do that; it was an accident!"

Izaya-chan sighed. "I'm going to try to get it back. You can have the day off today."

"F-Fine!" You exclaimed.

You gathered your belongings and stormed out the door. Once you were outside, you leaned against the door and reflected on your actions. You felt really bad, but you don't know what to do, so you decided to go to the park and think some more.

Once you were at the park, you noticed Shizuo leaning against a pole. He greeted you when he recognized you.

"Yo, [Name]. Aren't you working for Izaya?" Shizuo winced at Izaya's name.

"He kicked me out today…" Your voice cracked, but you refused to cry.

Shizuo sighed. "I told you that guy's an idiot."

"W-Well, sometimes… Izaya-chan can be a really caring person, you know."

Shizuo bursted into laughter. "Sorry… I can't help it…"

You couldn't help but smile.

When Shizuo's laughter finally ceased, he noticed that you were shivering. "It's cold; why don't you go home?"

"I don't feel like it…" You have no idea why, though.

Shizuo stood there. His facial expressions shows that he's deep in thought. After a moment of hesitation, he took his vest off and handed it to you. You looked at the vest, wondering whether you should take such an item from Shizuo. After all, he treasured it. Shizuo seemed to know what you were thinking for he soon spoke up.

"I have a whole box filled with vests, and my brother would probably want me to help others." Shizuo turned his head, so you couldn't see his blushing face.

"You can keep your vest," said a voice from behind.

Shizuo turned around to find Izaya standing a few meters behind him. Shizuo suddenly snapped, probably out of habit.

"I-ZA-YAAA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Izaya-chan's mischievous grin suddenly faded from his face, leaving a serious expression. "Shizu-chan, we can't do this today. Right now, I want to apologize to [Name]-chan. I want to talk to her."

Shizuo was appalled by this side of Izaya.

You bowed in front of Shizuo. "Please leave Izaya-chan alone today. I'm the one who should apologize to him, and I, too, want to speak with him."

Shizuo looked at the serious expression on both your faces. Then, he calmed down and walked in the opposite direction.

"Fine… Good luck." He waved -without looking back- and gave you a big thumbs up.

Once Shizuo was far away, you and Izaya sat down on the nearest bench. Izaya handed you his jacket.

"You're cold, right?"

You handed the jacket back to him. "It _is _cold. That's why _you _should wear your jacket!"

Izaya-chan laughed, and instead of wearing his jacket, he leaned against you and wrapped the jacket around the two of you.

You leaned in towards Izaya, as well, to provide him warmth. After all, he's not wearing his jacket, and he's even generous enough to lend it to you in this freezing weather. However, you were quite surprised to find that Izaya's body was already as warm as a steamed meat bun.

"I'm sorry for losing your cell phone and for making such a scene," You said.

Izaya-chan pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. "Don't worry about it, [Name]-chan, I found it!" He leaned closer to you. "I should be the one to apologize, though. You were right, I have too many cell phones."

"Why is that one cell phone so important to you, anyway?" You were curious.

Izaya-chan laughed and opened up the gallery app on the smartphone. "Tada!~"

You stared at the screen and at the album titled "[Name]-chan~". You noticed the album consisted of many pictures of you, including a picture of you during the time you were sleeping over at Izaya's house. (Author's Note: See "Chapter Three: This Cold Winter".)

"H-Hey, since when were you taking pictures of me?!" You blushed and attempted to snatch the phone away from Izaya to delete the photos, but Izaya leaned away from your reach.

"I don't know, really." Izaya-chan smiled.

You leaned in further -still trying to take the phone away from him- when he held your back. You awkwardly fell onto Izaya, and he held you in his arms.

"L-Let me go!" You exclaimed as you tried to get up. However, Izaya's grip was too strong.

"But I'm cold!" Izaya-chan said.

"L-Liar…" Your head is on Izaya's chest, and your face is warm from Izaya's body heat.

"Fine," Izaya-chan said, "But please let me hold you a little longer."

Eventually, you stopped resisting. "You'll delete the pictures later, right?"

"Sure~" Izaya-chan said.

"R-Really?!"

"Of course! After all, I got them backed up on my USB."

"... I'm going to find your USB and delete those images. I swear I will," You embraced Izaya-chan. "But why have some pictures when you can have the real thing?"


	8. Christmas Memories

**Chapter Eight: Christmas Memories **

You would have thought that this was your first Christmas together with Izaya Orihara, but you're wrong. You've spent Christmas with Izaya-chan before in college before; you just don't remember it. Your true first Christmas occurred a year earlier, when you and Izaya-chan were still in college together.

At that time, winter break was in session, and the majority of the student population on the campus was spending their time with their family at home. However, you decided to stay in the college dorms and study for some upcoming exams. You haven't been exactly _friendly_ with your family, and after all these years of wanting to move away from them, there's no reason to rush home.

At that time, Izaya-chan was packing his bags when he noticed that you were still in your dorm.

"You're not going home?" Izaya-chan asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here and study," You replied.

"Eh, that's how you're going to spend your winter break?!" Izaya-chan exclaimed.

You looked up from your book. "Yeah, my family would probably enjoy their Christmas alone this year, just like last year."

A mysterious expression appeared on Izaya's face. "Oh, is that so?" Izaya-chan flung his bag inside your room. "Well, excuse me, but I'll be staying with you this winter break!"

"What…" You simply stared as Izaya intruded your territory. "Izaya, go home, you're drunk." (Author's Note: You meant that in a sarcastic way.)

"Me? Drunk? No, not yet, at least," Izaya-chan replied.

"I SAID GO HOME!" You exclaimed as you flung the textbook you were studying across the room. It nearly missed Izaya.

"Eh? Since when have you become like Shizu-chan?"

"Ugh… Well, if you insist on staying, we might as well study together. However, I am _not _sleeping on the same bed as you. Go sleep in your own room."

Izaya-chan jumped onto your bed. "Eh?! Why not?" He whined.

"W-Well, it's not right for a guy and a girl to be together in a room…" You stammered.

Izaya-chan walked up to you with a serious expression and whispered into your ear. "I know that. We took sex ed together."

You shuddered and pushed him away. "Go home."

"I just got here!" Izaya's childish expression returned.

You sighed. "Make yourself comfortable for now. You have to return to your room by 10pm, though."

"Okay~" Izaya-chan walked up to the fridge. He peered into the fridge, and when he spotted a refreshment, he pulled the bottle out.

You picked up your textbook and continue to work on your studies. You motioned Izaya over and pointed to the chapter you're on. "Can you help me with this?"

Izaya poured the drink into a cup and drank it. "Mhmm… Sure…. I doubt you need the help, though."

You blushed. You might be an advanced student, and you might have extraordinary scores, but you're still human, and you need as much help as the next kid.

Izaya waved the thought away. "Yeah, I'll help you."

He pulled your notebook closer to him and wrote down some tips and information about the mathematical concept you're working on. While Izaya was instructing you, you got your hand on the bottle and decided to take a sip. At that time, Izaya had finally finished his lecture and had just noticed that you're drinking the refreshment he had pulled from the fridge.

"WAIT, DON'T DRINK THAT," Izaya exclaimed.

But by the time he said that, it was already too late. You fainted on the spot from the smell and bitter taste of alcohol.

* * *

When you were sleeping on your desk, Izaya-chan quickly erased all evidence of his presence in your room.

"Nothing happened here… I totally didn't make anyone faint…" He thought.

With that, he ran out of the room.

* * *

You woke up the next day around 7am.

"Mhm… It's still so early…" You murmurred.

Then, you remembered that Izaya-chan visited yesterday, and you suddenly snapped into focus.

"Where's Izaya-chan?"

You viewed your surroundings and spotted no signs of Izaya's visit. You shrugged and decided to make some breakfast to eat while you study. However, when you opened your notebook, you recognized the girly handwriting inside. You have no idea what happened the previous night, but you're 100% sure it had occurred. Not to mention that you're now confident enough to pass the exams.

"Let's pass the exams together!~"

Those were the words written in the girly handwriting.

You smiled, pulled out your cell phone, and dialed Izaya's number.

"Let's study together," You said.


	9. New Year's Eve

Something has been troubling you this whole day: You may have spent a wonderful Christmas with Izaya Orihara, but you haven't seem to make any development with your relationship… Or have you? That's why you're here in a beauty parlor getting your nails done: Today is the day you'll confess to him.

'This is so embarrassing.' You thought as a hair stylist curled your hair while a nail artist painted your nails with paintings of snow flakes.

When the stylists finished, you hurried outside to buy a gift for Izaya, a gift that you would present to him as you confess. However, on your way to Ikebukoro Mall, you bumped into Celty.

Celty pulled her phone out. "Hello, [Name]-chan. Why are you in such a rush?"

You blushed. "Well, you see, I'm going to confess to Izaya today, and I'm going to give him a gift."

Celty typed something on her phone. "You're finally going to confess (LOL)! Well, good luck, I'll be cheering you on!"

"Thank you," You said, "Well, I'll be going. I'll text you my results later!"

Celty held her hand out to tell you to wait as she used her other hand to enter some keys. "Wait, do you want me to bring you to Ikebukoro Mall?"

"Well, if it's not any trouble for you…"

Celty handed you a helmet and gave you a big thumbs up. "It's nothing."

When the two of you arrived at the mall, you spotted Shizuo.

"Hey, Celty, [Name]." Shizuo waved to the two of you. "What are you guys doing here?"

"[Name]-chan is going to buy Izaya a present and confess." Celty explained.

Shizuo choked when he heard the news. "Confess to Izaya? Don't bother, he's aromantic; he has no romantic feelings towards anyone."

"I know that already… I stalked his Wiki entry…" You held your head down in embarrassment.

Celty places a hand on Shizuo's shoulder. Her other hand held her phone out.

"She's serious. All we can do now is cheer her on."

Shizuo glared at you before he said, "Well, you told me last time that even Izaya has a kind side, right? I'll trust you about that, but only this once, okay?"

You couldn't help but smile. Shizuo is cheering you on!

* * *

For that whole day, you were going around the mall with Celty and Shizuo to find an item for Izaya. However, Celty had to run away in the middle of the day because some police officers inside the mall ended up chasing her. In the end, however, you didn't manage to find the perfect present for Izaya. After all, he is pretty much rich enough to buy anything he wants.

"Why don't you give up?" Shizuo asked. He was tired.

"I really want to tell Izaya how I feel before this year ends." Your vision blurred as tears started to fill your eye.

"Why don't you just tell him, then? You don't need a present to confess."

An idea popped into your head. "Why don't I confess to him on a date? I can ask him out for dinner and tell him there."

Shizuo nodded. "Good idea."

You pulled out your cell phone and dialed Izaya's number. Izaya picked up right away.

"Moshi moshi~"

"H-Hey, Izaya, want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Eh?! I just ate…" Izaya whined.

You felt a bit down until Izaya spoke up again.

"Okay, I'll go with you! You'll probably eat all the food, anyway~"

"W-What do you want to eat tonight?" You asked eagerly.

There was a moment of silence over the phone as Izaya was deciding.

"Are you on the menu?"

You blushed before you said, "Unfortunately, no."

"Hmm, let's get Korean food today!"

"Korean food sounds great."

"Well, I'll see you in [Korean restaurant] at 8pm later, okay?"

"Okay, see you!"

Before Izaya hung up, he said, "By the way, I'm updating the menu tonight."

* * *

You spotted Izaya-chan in the [Korean restaurant] and took a seat in front of him. Izaya couldn't help but stare.

"You look so different."

"Is that a compliment?"

Izaya-chan stuck his tongue out.

"Maybe," He teased.

You sat there uncomfortably until Izaya spoke up yet again.

"You look beautiful~"

"Thank you," You smiled from ear to ear.

You and Izaya basically sat there in silence as you ate your meal. Izaya would speak up once in a while to talk about his current project, which was to find Celty's head. You would reply to him here and there, but your mind was filled with one thought: Will you ever gain the confidence to confess to Izaya? However, Izaya soon noticed that something has been bothering you this whole day.

"[Name]-chan, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, really…"

"Well, this year is going to be over tomorrow. Is there something you want to say before this year ends?"

"Izaya, I…"

Izaya waited patiently.

"... I need to go to the bathroom…"

"Okay," Izaya said as he checked the time.

It was 10pm already.

"Want to come to my house after this?"

"Sure, let's watch the countdown."

* * *

You and Izaya rode the taxi together.

"By the time we get home, it will be around 10:30pm. It's still a lot of time before midnight comes. What do you want to do?"

"Let's continue planning for a way to get Celty's head back."

Izaya was going to speak up when the taxi stopped all of a sudden, and a bunch of steam escaped from the car.

"What happened?" Izaya asked.

"The engine broke down. Let me go check it out," The taxi driver replied casually.

The taxi driver got out of the car and checked the car to see what's wrong.

You waited impatiently in the car.

Izaya noticed your impatience. "Want to walk home?"

"Sure," You replied.

Izaya handed some money to the taxi driver, and the two of you walked side by side towards Izaya's house. You started to regret coming all dressed up; you're feet hurts.

"Let me carry you," Izaya said.

"Y-You don't need to do that. It's not like my feet hurts or anything."

Izaya ignored your statement and kneeled down.

"Come on, get on my back."

You blushed. "B-But I'm wearing a dress and everything…"

"Just get on," Izaya sighed.

Eventually, you obeyed and got on Izaya. His back was long, slim, and warm.

"You a lot heavier than you look."

"H-Hurry up and go home already!"

"Aye, captain!" Izaya exclaimed and picked up his pace.

By the time you got to Izaya's house, it was already 12:05. You were a bet upset you missed the countdown for some reason.

"Happy New Year, [Name]-chan."

You hesitated, not knowing how to reply. This is when you started realizing how you don't know anything about love. 'Is this the time to confess?' You thought.

"Where's my 'I love you'?" Izaya asked.

You snapped back into focus. "Eh?!"

"Come on, say it. I know you love me," Izaya teased.

"EH?!"

"Sometimes I'm even surprised about how much I know…"

You blushed. "It's really late... I'm going to go home."

"Please stay a little longer?" Izaya whined.

"N-No way!"

Izaya gently pushed you against the wall. "Will you work a night shift for me, then? After all, I have a menu I need to fix."

Your mind searched for a response, and eventually, you found one.

"I love you, Izaya-chan."

That was probably a good time to confess.

Izaya sighed. "You're timing is really off, isn't it…?"

Literally, the best time to confess.


	10. Author's Message

HEY, EVERYONE!

As you may or may not have not: The main part of "Izaya Orihara x Reader [Christmas Special]" is over.

_Why?_

Well, that is because CHRISTMAS IS OVER (AND SO IS WINTER BREAK)... -SOBBING IN THE CORNER OVER THERE. I DON'T KNOW WHERE- … There goes the holiday cheers and my _FREE! _time. (Bad joke but whatever.)

BUT FEAR NOT, MY PAL -Well, we _are_ friends, right?- , THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS. AFTER ALL, THERE ARE **ONLY **355 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS AND PEOPLE STILL HAVE THEIR LIGHTS UP. Wait a minute, did I even do the counting correctly?

_But, sir, there will be more chapters? I thought you said the main part was over. What other parts can there possibly be?_

WELL, M'AM OR SIR (OR WHATEVER YOU ARE), I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK. "Izaya Orihara x Reader [Christmas Special]" will be holding **EXTRA** CHAPTERS. These extra chapters will be requests from readers that are related to Christmas or winter.

_If you do that, you might as well call it a "Winter Special"! _

THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME, ANYWAY!

… _What? _

Well, I've been thinking about changing the "Christmas" in the title to "Winter", but I'm not sure whether the readers would accept it or not.

_How would you know that? _

I DON'T -SOB- ! That's why I need **your** help, along with some fellow readers. It would help my indecisive mind if you comment your opinion: Should I or should I not change this "Christmas Special" into a "Winter Special"? If that happens, I might as well include more chapters to the main part, whereas just waiting here for people to submit their requests.

_Wait a minute, how _do _we submit requests?_

Feel free to comment or message me!

_Okay, is there any other things you would like to tell me (and the readers)? _

Yes, HAPPY NEW YEAR AND THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! ❤


	11. Author's Message 2

**I am here today to tell you about the changes made to "Izaya Orihara x Reader [Christmas Special".**

First of all, the title has been changed. Instead of being a Christmas special, this will be a winter special.

Secondly, instead of making the requests extra chapters, they will be added onto the main part of the story.

In addition, the main chapters of the story will be extended. Instead of having only 9 chapters, Izaya Orihara x Reader [Winter Special] will have approximately 40 chapters, depending on how well the progress rolls out.

Now that I told you guys all the changes, please enjoy the next chapter (which will be released in an hour at the very least).


	12. The Confession

"I love you, Izaya-chan."

That was what you said last time.

"You're timing is really off, isn't it…?"

That was what he said last time.

You would've thought that that confession went smoothly, but it didn't. After all, this was what happened afterwards:

"Holy pizza, what did I say?"

"You love me~" Izaya-chan teased.

"Wow, I actually said it…"

"Are you spazzing?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Do you really love me that much?~"

You look a look at Izaya-chan. His eyes were bright red and sincere, but the huge grin on his face ruined the whole "sincere" image.

"S-Stop grinning like that; you look like a monkey!"

"You mean a cute monkey, right?~"

"An adorable one…" You murmurred.

When you felt your face turn bright red, you quickly jerked your head so Izaya couldn't see your blushing face. However, it turns out you weren't the only one blushing for Izaya soon turns his head, as well. You almost laughed out loud when you saw this side of Izaya.

"My face hurts from the cold. I guess I'm not the only one, right?" You placed your hands on your cheeks and attempted to warm your face up.

"Yeah, you're not the only one…" Izaya said.

The two of you stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Then, you remembered what time it is.

"It's pretty late; I guess I should go home," You said.

Izaya-chan seemed a bit disappointed.

"Good night, [Name]-chan."

With that, you were on your way home, but before you managed to reach your house, you decided to stop by Celty's house. You rung Celty's doorbell, and she opened the door soon afterwards.

"Hi, [Name]-chan. Come in, it's cold out here."

When you did, Celty pulled out her phone yet again. "How did the confession go?"

Before you can find the right words to describe the situation, you let out a huge screech.

"OMIGOSHHH!" You screamed as you jumped around.

Little did you know, you were fangirling, something you haven't done in _years_.

Shinra came out of the bedroom confused. He simply shrugged and headed back to his room, deciding that it was probably safer there.

Let me correct that: A _lot_ safer.

When you finally calmed down, you decided to ask Celty-san for advice.

"What should I do now? I confessed already. What's the next step?"

"Try to get Izaya to like you; try seducing him."

"Wow, can Izaya even be seduced?"

"As arrogant as he may seem, Izaya is a man. He, too, has soft spot."

You merrily hugged Celty. "Thank you so much for supporting me!"

With that, you decided that it really _is _late and decided to go straight home. When you got home, you took a quick shower and went to bed. Right when you were about to fall asleep, you received a text.

"I wonder who it's from."

You grabbed your phone to find a notification from Izaya.

"I can't sleep (~_~)" Izaya texted.

"That's what you get for staring at the computer screen all day (._.)" I replied.

"Computers are wonderful things, though (TT~TT)."

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep (.-.)" I texted.

"Wait! (_)"

"What do you want? (~_~)"

You watched as the typing symbol appear and disappear as Izaya type and erases. Eventually, he replied.

"Nevermind, good night. (=.=) Zzz"

In a few minutes, you managed to fall asleep. Meanwhile, in Izaya's house, Izaya was wide-awake. He stared at the words "By the way, I love you, too" that were still in his message bar.

"Oh well," Izaya said as he deleted the message yet again.


	13. Texting

You woke up at 9:15am to find 7 new texts from Izaya.

"1:11am Make a wish!"

"2:22am Make a wish!"

"3:33am Make a wish!"

"I still can't sleep! (_)"

"Good morning, [Name]-chan~!"

"Are you even awake yet?"

"I'm bored! (TT~TT)"

Izaya sure can be annoying, but you find it kind of cute how he is texting you first thing in the morning. However, the fact that he is talking to you all of a sudden makes you curious.

"Why are you texting me so much?" You asked.

"Hmm... I'm just testing out my phone. I haven't used this one in a while, and it's kind of cool~! "

"Aye, Izaya-chan, you can be so silly sometimes. ( v.v )"

"Eh, silly? :o"

"Is there something you want, though? If not, I will leave," You said.

"[Name]-chan, you should use your phone and talk to me more often! (_)"

"But most of the time, we are in the same room together... ._."

"Good point... ( o.o )" Izaya replied.

"I'm going to go spend my day off wisely, okay?"

Izaya had given you a day off since it's New Year's day.

"Sometimes I wish you could work for me everyday... ( v.v )" Izaya stated.

"Does having someone who work for you please you that much? ( o.e )"

"But I miss you~! (_)" Izaya claimed.

"Alright, I will chat with you today, then."

"Yay! "

"I will go make breakfast now so be right back."

"Take your time~!"

You went to the bathroom to get your morning started. Then, you headed towards the kitchen to cook up some BAE. (Author's Note: BAE stands for Bacon and Eggs because Bacon and Eggs is Bae. ;~; ) When you finished eating, you decided to text Izaya.

"I'm finished eating~!"

You thought Izaya would reply right away, but you were wrong. It wasn't until an hour later that Izaya actually replied.

"Sorry for the late reply! (_)"

That's odd. Izaya always has his phones nearby.

"Where were you? ( o.O )"

"Eh… I guess I got caught up chatting with some other people."

"Oh…"

That made you a bit curious on who he chats with all day.

"(Read 10:27am.)"

Looks like Izaya had read your message. You waited patiently for him to reply, but that reply never came. He didn't even bother typing up a new message.

After a few minutes, you gave up on waiting and went to your bedroom where you spent the rest of the day having an anime marathon. You would've thought that Izaya's actions didn't bother you at all, but it did.

"Does Izaya not want to talk to me or something?" You thought.

Negative thoughts flooded your mind, and you couldn't keep your eyes off your phone. After a while of refraining, you grabbed your phone and went onto the Dollar's chatroom, assuming that Izaya is on there. There were already many people there chatting, but you have no idea which one is Izaya.

"Hello," You said.

"Welcome!"

Several people greeted you. When they finished greeting you, they went back to chatting with the other group members. You sighed. Even the Dollars are ignoring you.

Out of nowhere, you heard a "ping" sound from your phone. You noticed that someone had sent you a private message.

"Hello~!" A user named Kanra messaged you.

"Umm… Hello." You replied.

"Teehee, you're probably wondering who I am. (^_^)"

Realization soon hit you.

"You're Izaya, aren't you," You said.

You waited a while before you actually received a reply.

"Who's Izaya? :o" Kanra asked.

"Stop trolling with me, Izaya. (o.e)" You replied.

"I'm not Izaya. I'm Kanra, desu~!"

"Izaya, I'm heading over right now."

"Wait, why?"

You laughed out loud.

"Shall we ignore the fact that you indirectly stated you're Izaya just now? :3" You said.

"... Are you really coming over, though?"

"No, of course not. Why do you sound so desperate? o.O"

"I do?" Kanra asked.

"Yes," You replied.

Once again, Izaya ignored your message. However, you decided to not let this one slide. After all, Izaya would never make a mistake in trolling, and there must be a reason why he's ignoring, so you got up, got dressed, and headed over to Izaya's house. Standing on his doorsteps, you pressed his doorbell.

"Izaya-kun~!"

Izaya opened his window and stuck his head out. There was an expression on his face that you've never seen before.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Open the door, I need to talk to you for a second."

Izaya closed his window, went down the stairs, and opened the door.

"I thought you said you weren't going to head over," He said.

"I did, but… Izaya-chan, is something wrong?" You asked.

"No, why would there be?" He responded.

"You're acting different from before, and why are you ignoring my messages?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

You were a bit surprised of the courage you're exhibiting right now.

"I was nervous…" Izaya finally said.

That caught you by surprise. The expression you seen on Izaya's face earlier was worry.

"Nervous?" You asked.

"We never really texted before so I was afraid I would say something offending."

You laughed. "What happened to you? This is so not like you!"

Then, it hit you. Perhaps Celty was right: Even Izaya has a soft spot.


	14. Snowball Fight

TODAY MARKS THE FIRST SNOW DAY OF THE NEAR YEAR!

If you were still had school, you would've raced to turn on the TV to see whether school was canceled or not. (Author's Note: What? Wouldn't everyone? :3 ) Instead, you messaged Izaya this news.

"Izaya-kun, it snowed today~! 3"

"Indeed, it did."

"Do I get today off? :3"

Who said habits never died? (^_~)

"You had yesterday off!"

"Fine, I'm coming ._."

You sighed. Looks like you have to go to work after all, but that didn't upset you the very least. You were glad to see Izaya again.

Actually… You lied. You really wanted today off.

Getting dressed and all, you went outside and walked over to Izaya's place. When you arrived, you pressed his doorbell. You were deep in thought about how Izaya must be so lucky living in such a wonderful building when you were hit in the face by a snowball.

"Good morning, [Name]-chan~! 3" Izaya called out.

You turned around and glared at the sight of Izaya holding a bunch of snowballs.

"Well, aren't you alive and healthy today?" You said.

"Why, yes I am. You looked a bit tired so I decided to cool you off," Izaya replied.

"IZAYA, IT'S COLD ENOUGH ALREADY!" You exclaimed.

You picked up a pile of snow, rolled it up into a ball, and tossed it at Izaya. Izaya easily dodged it. Go figure; he had a lot of practice dodging the numerous trash cans and vending machines that Shizuo throws.

You threw another snowball, and Izaya dodged it again.

Izaya laughed. "Try and catch me~"

You frowned. "Let's stop throwing snowballs; it's a bit childish."

Izaya picked up a pile of snow and tossed it at you. You tried dodging it, but surprisingly, Izaya still managed to hit you.

"Izaya, stop… Let's go back to work."

Izaya-chan laughed. "Wow, that doesn't seem like you at all."

It's true, you don't like to do work, but you don't want to be drenched in wet snow, either.

"Izaya, I'm seriously cold."

Izaya finally got the hint and walked up towards you.

"[Name]-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah," You said shivering.

"I'm sorry. You didn't catch a cold, right?"

"I don't think so."

Izaya unzipped his jacket and wrapped the jacket around you in a hug.

"Are you warmer now?" He said.

You felt really calm and cozy, but you couldn't help but let out your laughter.

"Mhm? [Name]-chan, is something wrong?" Izaya asked.

You unveiled the snowball that you had been hiding behind your back and stuffed it down Izaya's shirt. Izaya jumped from the coldness.

Trying to get the snowball out of his shirt, he said, "[Name]-chan, I can't believe you…"

You laughed.

"I guess it really is time to go inside now, right?"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for taking two weeks to update. During week one, I had a writer's block, and during week two, I had lots of exams. I'm back now, though! :3


	15. Double Date

**"Welcome, [Name]-chan!" Celty said with her phone.**

"Hello, thanks for having me over," You replied.

Just recently, Celty had learned that you lived alone and requested that you teached her how to cook. At first, you wanted to decline, saying how your cooking skills are only [number] out of ten, but when you remembered how many times Celty had helped you, you decided to return the favor once and for all.

"No, thank _you_ for coming over and teaching me how to cook!"

"Trust me, Celty-san, I'm not that much of a cook," You said awkwardly.

Celty put a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said, "You can't be any worse than I am."

With that, you decided to give it your best in teaching Celty how to cook. You told Celty the different things you can make, and Celty selected a few she didn't know how to make and is willing to learn. You and Celty -who was in disguise- headed out to the local supermarket to get some cooking materials. You happen to stop near the aisle with hot cocoa supplies.

"Oh, this is one of the ingredients I used to make Izaya's hot cocoa," You said.

"You made him hot cocoa?" Celty asked.

"Yep," You said with a laugh, "It was a really _interesting_ day."

Celty looked like she was squealing behind her disguise.

"Oh my… That's so romantic!" Celty typed into her phone, "That is why I want to learn how to cook, bake, and make stuff."

"Gee, it's only cooking, Celty-san. Love comes from the heart."

"Oh, that reminds me," Celty texted, "How is it going with Izaya?"

"Ah, that's funny… I was just about to ask how it's going with Shinra."

"Shinra and I are doing fine. I feel blessed that I am allowed to receive such love and happiness from him," Celty said.

"Wow, it truly does seem that you two are doing well. If only Izaya and I had a relationship like that," You said.

Celty seemed to blushed.

"I'm sorry, [Name]-chan. I'm not an expert of love so I don't really know how to help you," She said.

Suddenly, a great idea popped into your mind.

"Why don't we go on a double date?" You announced.

Celty seemed to be really excited about this idea.

"That's a wonderful idea. We should definitely do it!" She texted.

"When do you want to have the date?"

"How about tomorrow? The sooner, the better. Besides, I'm really enthusiastic about this idea."

"I guess we should hurry up with the cooking lessons and go tell Izaya."

With that, you grabbed the items you needed from the supermarket, went over to Celty's place, and taught her how to cook. You showed her slowly step by step, and then you let her do it herself with the steps you just taught her, monitoring her to make sure that she is making it correctly. Afterwards, you wrote down the steps and ingredients onto a sheet of paper, formulating a recipe that she could follow whenever she please. By the time you and Celty were finished with the cooking lessons, it was already 10pm.

"Are you still heading over to Izaya's?" Celty asked. "It's pretty late."

"Yes, I'm still heading over to his place. Izaya would most likely still be awake."

"Why can't you just text him?"

"I want to talk to him personally."

"Oh, I see. Well, you better see him soon," Celty advised.

You nodded in approval, gathered your things, and wished Celty goodbye.

* * *

You finally reached Izaya's house after an approximate ten minute walk. When you pressed the doorbell, Izaya opened the door. He looked a bit surprised.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "I thought you were with Celty-san."

"Yeah, I was- Wait, how did you know that?"

Izaya laughed.

"Never mind that. Come in, it's cold out here," He said.

You accepted his invitation.

Once the two of you were warm and cozy again, Izaya decided ask you what's up.

"What brings you here at this time of the day?" He asked.

"Well, I was teaching Celty-san how to cook, and we came up with a plan to go on a double date and I was wondering if you would-"

"No," Izaya said without waiting for you to finish.

You blinked at the sudden response.

"Why not?" You asked.

"No reason," Izaya said.

His face was stone cold, very unlike his usual grinning self. A mix of emotions were building up inside of you as you attempted to interpret Izaya's response. However, those mixed emotions soon became confusion. At last, you've come to the conclusion that it is best not to bother Izaya about this any further.

"Never mind, then," You said as you started to leave for home, "Sorry for bothering you. Good night."

Izaya silently walked you out the door. Once you were outside, however, was when the emotions that have been dwelling within you soon became apparent and tears started to fall from your eyes. You tried to wipe them off as soon as they reached your cheeks.

"Idiot, why are you crying?" You thought to yourself. "It's too cold out here. Your face will freeze."

Before you forget, you decided to call Celty to cancel the plans. You pulled out your phone and texted her what happened.

"I'm sorry, Celty-san. I can't go. Izaya doesn't want to go with me," You typed in.

"Eh?! Why?!" Celty replied within seconds.

"I don't know..."

"Eh, what should we do? I already planned everything out!"

"Why don't you ask someone else, then?"

"I GOT IT~ You can go with Shizuo!" Celty replied.

"Eh? Why Shizuo?" You asked.

You were surprised by Celty's response.

"To be honest, Tom Tanaka had recently texted me to hang out with Shizuo for a day to calm him down. Maybe going on a date with him will soften him up~" Celty explained.

You hesitated. You weren't so sure about this. After all, it didn't seem right and you're pretty sure Shizuo would take this dating thing as nonsense. But then again, you and Izaya aren't exactly 'together'. After some thinking, you finally came up with a final decision.

"Okay, I'll go," You texted.

"See you tomorrow at Ikebukuro Mall at 2pm~!" Celty replied.

* * *

The next afternoon, you met up with Shinra, Celty, and Shizuo at Ikebukuro Mall. Shinra was wearing nice clothes, Celty was in disguise, and Shizuo was wearing his regular bartender outfit. You felt awkward wearing your regular clothes, but hey, at least it's clean.

Just like that, your first double date started. Celty, Shinra, Shizuo, and you went around the mall performing various activities. Every now and then, you took a glimpse at Shizuo. He was really quiet, but he seemed surprisingly calm. You wondered why, but your answer soon became apparent when you noticed how much more Celty chats with Shizuo than with Shinra. When she did, Shinra was the one who was really quiet. With his head down as Celty converses with Shizuo, he seems kind of down. Eventually, he raised his head, only to catch you staring at him. He walked over to you and ask you a question.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The question caught you by surprise.

"Nothing's wrong… Why do you ask?" You asked.

"You don't seem like you're having fun. Has something been bothering you?" He asked.

"Well, actually… Yesterday, I was quite worried about why Izaya turned down our date," You answered.

"I think the answer is pretty clear," Shinra replied.

"What do you mean?"

Shinra awkward explained, "Well, I really love Celty-san, but during the whole date, she has been talking to Shizuo. It makes me kind of jealous. Maybe Izaya thought something like this would happen and decided to decline so he wouldn't have to experience jealousy."

You were convinced about this idea, but jealousy? Shinra noticed your doubt and elaborated on his theory.

"I'm pretty sure you realized how Izaya doesn't like to express emotions such as jealousy, right? In addition, Izaya is really intelligent so he can predict things like this would happen. As a result, he came upon the conclusion to not go on a double date with you to avoid these emotions."

A weird feeling emerged in your chest. Your heart started thumping more rapidly, and your throat felt like you swallowed a rock. You spun on your heel and ran towards the exit.

"Sorry, guys, I got to go!" You exclaimed.

You raced down the block towards Izaya's place.

* * *

Izaya answered the door when you rang the doorbell.

"Oh, [Name]-chan… What are you doing here? What happened to your date with Shizu-chan?" Izaya said with the cold expression you've seen yesterday. That expression turned sour when he said the name 'Shizu-chan'.

You couldn't find the words to express your feelings so you decided to use action and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Izaya-chan, for not realizing your feelings earlier," You said.

You felt Izaya twitch, as if he wanted to pull away from you, but he didn't. He just stood there, unsure whether he should hug you back or not. Eventually, he spoke up.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"You were jealous, weren't you?"

Once again, you were shocked by your own boldness.

"What are you talking about?" He said, but his expression proved that you were right.

"I didn't like it, Izaya-chan… I didn't like it when the person standing next to me wasn't you."

Izaya was still captured in your hug, wondering what to do. Eventually, he made up his mind and told you the truth.

"You're right, [Name]-chan. Going on a double date means that there would be another guy there and seeing you with another guy… who knows how I might've reacted. I thought that if I turned down the invitation, you wouldn't go on the date, but when I heard you went with Shizu-chan instead, I realized how much I screwed up. I'm sorry, [Name]-chan," Izaya explained as he hugged you.

You smiled; glad that the mess between you and Izaya was all cleared up. You and Izaya were a lot more than just 'friends', but you still wonder when either of you will accumulate the courage to bring the relationship up a level (or two).

"I'm hoping to see more sides of you, Izaya-chan," You said as you hugged him a bit tighter.

But maybe the promotion will happen a lot sooner than you think.


	16. Your New Roommate

You woke up really early this morning to answer a phone call. At first, you thought it was Izaya, but it wasn't.

"Hello, [Name]-chan~" said the voice on the phone, "Remember me?"

Indeed you did. The person on the phone was none other than your childhood friend, Kirigaya Izumi.

"Izumi-chan, is it not?"

"EYYY! You remember me~!" Izumi exclaimed with joy. "Do you miss me?"

You haven't seen Izumi since high school and you gotta admit it: You did miss him.

"Yes, Izumi-chan. I miss you. It has been way too long."

You've been with Izumi ever since kindergarten. The two of you were overachievers with excellent academic scores, allowing the two of you to be in the same class every year. That wasn't really surprisingly, considering the fact that you guys studied together. You two actually did many things together as children, but what Izumi was going to say next was the most shocking news you've ever heard.

"[Name]-chan, I'm moving to Ikebukuro," Izumi started.

"That's great! We will see each other again!"

Izumi continued, "But my parents haven't provided me money yet. I will receive it in a week or so. Therefore, can I live with you until then?"

A normal girl would have rejected him right away, but you weren't just any regular girl. You were his childhood friend. You've been together for at least twelve years. Because of the trust you had accumulated from the past years, you decided to allow Izumi to dwell with you, but what you didn't know was: People can change a lot in three years.

A few hours after the call, Izumi appeared at your doorstep. (You had given him your address through a text message.) You live in a [house/apartment] that had a guest bedroom in it so you permitted Izumi to sleep in there. Izumi quickly unpacked and settled into the little bedroom, and while he did, you wished you lived in a enormous building like Izaya's.

The moment Izumi finished packing, he asked asked for your wifi password. You gave the little brat the password, and he began texting to his heart's content. Sooner or later, you joined him, and when you did, he was quite surprised.

"Do you use really your phone that often?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that you never seemed to use your phone a lot to talk to people since you never text me," He justified.

Izumi scooted over next to you and glanced at your cool smartphone and saw the Dollar's chatroom.

"Woah, that's a lot of people you're talking to."

"Not really..." You stated.

All of a sudden, you receives a text from Izaya.

"Orihara Izaya: Are you coming over today?~" said the notification.

The notification sparked some curiosity and perhaps disappointment in Izumi.

"[Name]-chan, does Orihara-san happen to be your boyfriend?" He asked.

You felt a bit embarrassed. "No... Why do you ask?"

"Let me see that," Izumi said as he grabbed your phone.

Before you could stop him, he was already scrolling through your chat with Izaya.

"Eh... You two seem very romantic."

You held in a laugh. Izaya? Romantic? Of all the adjectives that people use to describe him, romantic was never used.

Then, Izumi started to type a message to Izaya. He sent it before you even noticed.

"Sorry, Izaya. My friend Izumi just moved in today, and I'm helping him unpack my things."

Izaya replied immediately. "Eh... Do you want me to come over and help you?"

You blushed at the fact that Izaya wants to help.

"Tell him 'sure'," You said.

Before Izumi typed anything, he asked, "Why do you always text Izaya but not me? You can clearly see from these messages that you talk to Izaya m8ore often."

"He's just a co-worker and a good friend of mine," You said, but your face clearly shows that you don't want it to be true. You want a stronger relationship than that.

Izumi smirked. "I would like to meet this guy," He said, and he quickly typed up your reply.

Soon enough, Izaya reached your house and rang the doorbell. You answered the door, and Izaya merrily entered. This was the first time he has been to your house. To be honest, you never told him your address, but this informant is amazing, isn't he?

"Good afternoon, Orihara-san. My name is Kirigaya Izumi. I'm a childhood friend of [Name]."

"He has been with me for twelve years until college separated us," You added on.

Izaya didn't seem impressed with this information, but he introduced himself.

"My name is Orihara Izaya. I work as an underground informant with [Name]-chan, who organizes my files (I guess). I'm 21 years old."

"Izaya, you're way older than that."

"Spare me~"

"Anyway, you said you're here to help Izumi unpack?"

"To be honest, I've already finished unpacking, but I still have some boxes that could be stored on top of the closet," Izumi said.

"I'll help you," Izaya said.

"I'll make something for you two to eat, okay?" You asked.

"Sure," Izumi said with a great smile as he and Izaya walked towards the guest bedroom.

As Izaya was helping Izumi lift the first box, Izaya spoke up.

"You only wanted me to come here because you wanted to see how I looked like, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"It was obvious that [Name]-chan wouldn't reply so quickly, and that wasn't her texting style."

"Eh? You keep track on how fast [Name]-chan texts and reply, huh?"

Izaya changed the topic. "Are you pleased now? Don't I look beautiful?"

"I don't know... One thing's for sure: You look older than 21," Izumi replied.

"Now, now, no need to be jealous."

"You like [Name]-chan, don't you?"

Izaya stopped joking around.

"Why would it matter to you whether or not I like her?" He asked.

"I like her, and it doesn't matter whether or not I become her boyfriend, right?

"It does matter."

"Why?"

"It just does," Izaya said.

"Whatever, but let me just tell you this: She has been separated from me for years, and she won't be separated from me again."


	17. Chocolate Love

TODAY IS VALENTINE'S DAY (At least, in the anime world), AND YOU HAD STARTED PLANNING FOR TODAY TWO WEEKS AGO. Your plan was to make dark chocolate for Izaya-chan and to give it to him when you go to work. After your work shift is over, you were going to invite Izaya out to a restaurant.

However, things didn't exactly go according to plan. After all, it didn't occur to you that there would be a person named Izumi stalking you all day.

"Eh?! Aren't you going to make chocolate for Izaya-chan?~"

Due to the fact that you felt like he was invading your privacy, you didn't want to make chocolate with him around.

"Don't you like him?~"

Izumi had been watching your every move ever since you woke up, and if you started making chocolate now, he would know that you're making chocolate for Izaya, even though you want to give it to him secretly.

"What do you want, Izumi-san?" You asked, rather annoyed.

"It's Valentine's day, isn't it? Aren't you going to make chocolate for your crush?" Izumi asked with a smirk.

You blushed. "W-Who said I liked Izaya or that I would make chocolate?"

Izumi sighed. "[Name]-chan, you're as hopeless as you were back then."

You blushed even harder when you remembered how popular Izumi was back then (and maybe even now). The main reason why you had friends in the past was because you were Izumi's friend.

Izumi stopped texting on his phone and put it down besides him on the bed. He looked up at you with a serious face and said, "[Name]-chan, make me chocolate."

"Eh?! What's with the sudden demand?!"

Izumi rolled on his back like a sad, little puppy.

"We've been friends for twelve years, and you never gave me chocolate on Valentine's day."

"Well…."

"Don't you like me?" Izumi asked.

"As a friend, yes."

"Who said you can't give chocolate to friends on Valentine's day?" Izumi asked.

"You have a point…"

Izumi smiled. "Don't put too much sugar in mine, okay?~"

You raced into the kitchen. Your pulse felt like you were running in a marathon but you didn't.

"It's not like I like Izumi or anything…" You thought to yourself.

OF COURSE NOT. YOU LIKE IZAYA.

"Maybe talking and breathing was a workout," You thought.

YES YES, IT WAS A WORKOUT THAT CONSISTED OF BREATHING EXERCISES.

Eventually, you calmed down and took out the ingredients required to make the chocolates. You decided to make two batches: one for Izumi and one for Izaya. Looks like you didn't wander too far from your plan, after all.

Izumi smirked when you left and unlocked his phone.

"You heard that, Izaya-chan?~" Izumi said into the mic.

"Yeah, I heard it," Izaya reply.

His usual chipper, high-pitched voice was now deep and serious.

What happened? While you were moping around in your house all day, Izumi was busy storming up a way to get you to make him chocolate while making Izaya jealous. He managed to kill two birds with one stone by being blunt and asking you to make him chocolate and by recording the conversation to 'upset' Izaya.

'Eh?! Aren't you going to make chocolate for Izaya-chan?~'

'Don't you like him?~'

'W-Who said I liked Izaya or that I would make chocolate?'

'Don't put too much sugar in mine, okay?~'

These phrases echoed in Izaya's mind.

Okay, maybe Izumi used a voice editing app to make those phrases echo, but still….

These phrases echoed in Izaya's mind as he tried to interpret the new emotion he's feeling.

Stress? Frustration? Izaya guessed these were the emotions he was experiencing.

"What are you going to do, Izaya-chan?~" Izumi asked.

"Nothing... It's none of my business on who [Name]-chan gives the chocolate," Izaya replied.

"Eh, so you were one of those nice guys?" Izumi said, "Good luck. Nice guys finish last."

"I FINALLY FINISHED!" You exclaimed.

Izumi popped his head around the kitchen door.

"Wow... It smells so good!"

Izumi inhaled the delicious aroma of dark chocolate that was floating in the air and watched as you placed heart-shaped pieces of chocolate into a transparent bag. It was when you tied the bag with a ribbon that Izumi started to wonder what you're doing with the sweets.

"Why are you tying the chocolate up? Aren't we going to eat it?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, there's another batch right there," You said as you motioned to the fresh batch of chocolate that's lying on a tray on the kitchen counter. "This bag is for Izaya."

"I thought you said you weren't going to give him any chocolate."

"I changed my mind," You said as you grabbed your coat.

"Don't go."

"What?"

Izumi slammed the door shut, grabbed your arm, and trapped you between nearby wall.

"I said don't go."

"Izumi, it hurts..."

When Izumi saw your pained expression, his senses came back and he let go of you.

"Sorry... I just had a vision," He said.

You nodded. "It's okay... I'm leaving for Izaya's place now. I'll come back," You said.

Izumi stood there as he watched you leave. "That's what you said last time."

"You made chocolate for me?" Izaya asked.

He was very surprised when he saw you at his door with a bag of chocolate in your hand.

"Weren't you making the chocolate for Izumi?"

"Meh... I made a second batch. That was actually the batch I messed up."

Izaya laughed. "Ahh, that's my [Name]-chan~!"

You giggled as Izaya merrily opened his bag of chocolate and took a bite.

"Not bad..."

"Awhs, you don't like it?"

"I do... It's just missing something."

You sighed. "How will I ever please you?"

Izaya took another bite of chocolate. Then, he walked up towards you and kissed you. He swallowed the piece of chocolate he was eating.

"Nevermind, I think this chocolate is perfect."

You licked your lips. It really did taste good. Looks like you managed to follow your plan, after all.

* * *

P.S. The secret ingredient in making a delicious batch of chocolate is love.


	18. Mornings

You haven't really thought about this until now but living with someone is very hard. Afterall, you have to wait to use your own bathroom.

"Izumi-san, hurry up! I need to go to work!" You exclaimed through the door.

"Mhm~ Did I hear something?" Izumi said in a singsong voice. He was washing his face. Ever since he moved in, your bathroom has been filled with all sorts of cleansers.

"I said I need to go to work!" You yelled.

"Why don't you just go?" Izumi teased.

"I need to use the bathroom," You said.

"You need to shower and stuff, right?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Ah, what a coincidence. I'm about to take a shower, too. Shower with me!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?!" You exclaimed.

"Yes, crazy in love."

Izumi chuckled at his own (lame) joke.

You sighed. Just then, your phone rang. You picked it up to see Izaya's caller ID.

"Good morning," You mumbled.

"Good morning, [Name]-chan. What's wrong? You're unusually late," He said.

"Ah, Izumi have been hogging the bathroom all morning," You complained.

"Why don't you come over to-"

"You don't know how horrible I look when I wake up. No way am I going over there like this!"

Just then, Izumi finally opened the door.

"You can come in now," He said.

You hung up.

"Thanks, Izumi-san," You said as you quickly raced into the bathroom and closed the door behind you.

Izumi slumped against the door and smiled to himself.

"I just saved your dignity. You owe me one."

* * *

"One hour!" Izaya exclaimed as you came through his door.

"Am I really that late?!" You exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so~" Izaya said.

"Will you cut off some of my pay?" You asked.

Izaya had a huge smirk on his face, making yourself afraid for the answer.

"No, but there _will _be punishment," He said.

"What is it?"

"A kiss~" Izaya exclaimed.

"No way, this isn't some sort of game!" You exclaimed.

"A cut off your pay, it is~" Izaya exclaimed.

"F-Fine!" You exclaimed, "I'll give you a kiss."

Izaya bent over a little and drew his head closer to yours. You hesitated, but eventually, you placed your lips on his and give him a nice, long kiss. When you withdrawn from him, Izaya was grinning from ear to ear.

"Colgate toothpaste, eh?" Izaya asked.

"What?"

"I was checking whether you really brushed your teeth or not," Izaya teased.

"Of course I would!" You exclaimed.

Izaya patted your head and took a lock of hair in his hand.

"You showered, too."

"Yeah…" You said, awkwardly.

Izaya pulled you in a bit closer and sniffed your neck.

"I don't recognize the scent, though," He stated.

"I-Izaya?" You stammered.

Izaya suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled away from you.

"Ah, let's get to work now, [Name]-chan," He said.

"R-Right…"

"Don't be late from now on, okay?" Izaya said.

He turned his head away, blushing.

"O-Okay…"

You turned your head, as well, but you couldn't hide your happiness.

"I'm going to kill that idiot for making me late."


	19. (Request) Amusement Park

"Hey, [Name]-chan?" Izumi said.

"What?" You asked.

"You know, I've only recently arrived in Japan, and I want to go sightseeing!"

"Sightseeing?"

"Yeah, may you take me on a tour?"

"A tour? Well, there aren't really many cool places to visit," You replied.

Izumi opened his backpack and pulled out a pamphlet.

"Ta da~!" He exclaimed.

"What's that?" You questioned.

"It's a pamphlet on Amagi Brilliant Park, a recent success. It has been all over Tumblr under the "Japan" hashtag, and it seems _awesome_ from the YouTube videos I watched!"

You flipped through the pamphlet and processed all the images of the rides that the amusement park possesses, and you got to admit: It _does_ look kind of cool.

"Sure, let's go. Let me ask Izaya whether or not he wants to tag along," You said.

"Wait, why are you bringing Izaya with us?" Izumi said.

You smiled.

"If I'm going to take an unexpected day off, I might as well bring my boss."

With that, you contact Izaya, who replied immediately.

You looked back up at Izumi and gave him a great thumbs up.

"We're going on a trip (in our favorite rocket ship #ExcuseTheVine ^.~) to Amagi Brilliant Park!"

* * *

Izaya, Izumi, and you read the huge sign that stood in front of the three of you: COUPLE DISCOUNT ~ 846 YEN! REGULAR PRICE ~ 604 YEN! SALE LASTS UNTIL NEXT MONDAY.

"I think we should get the discount," You said.

"We should?" Izaya said,

"To a rich person like you, saving 242 yen doesn't seem like a lot, but every little bit counts," You said.

"Who's the 'we' you're talking about, though? Who's the couple?" Izumi asked.

"Izumi and [Name]," You said.

"Us?! Why us?" Izumi asked, enthusiastically.

You pointed your thumb backwards at Izaya.

"Because this guy should be rich enough to pay for his entrance," You said.

You and Izumi went to the ticket booth and bought a couple's ticket. Izaya looked at all the couples that have crowded the entrance.

"Heh, I envy those people who have friends," He said, and he walked to the ticket booth to purchase himself a regular priced ticket. Then, he caught up with you and Izumi, both who were chatting with a pretty girl with long, mousy brown hair.

"My name is Sento Isuzu. Would you like a tour of our amusement park?" Sento asked.

Izumi was about to decline when Izaya decided to jump in.

"Sure, we don't mind having a guide~" Izaya said with a mischievous smile.

Sento beamed with joy and escorted you around the park, showing you its best attractions and allowing you to ride on them. However, during the whole tour, Izaya seemed to be interested on only one thing (or should I say "person"?). When you and Izumi went to a food booth to get some snacks, Izaya decided to stay behind with Sento.

"Hey, you know a lot about this place, right?" Izaya asked..

"Of course," Sento said.

"Tell me what you know..."

* * *

"Oh crap, I need to go to the bathroom. Sento-san, where's the bathroom?" Izumi asked.

Sento glanced at Izaya, who nodded, and said, "I'll show you the way. You guys wait here."

Izumi and Sento walked Northeast.

"While we wait for them, want to go on a few rides?" Izaya asked.

"Sento-san told us to wait here, though," You said.

Izaya pulled out his cell phone with his usual smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, I have her phone number."

"How did you... Wait, _why_ do you have her phone number?"

"In case there is an emergency," Izaya replied with a shrug.

"So what ride do you want to go on? We've already been on all the rides."

"Actually, there's a new ride that haven't been released to the public yet. Want to try it out?"

"Isn't that called trespassing?!"

Izaya held your hand and lead you southwest.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them Sento-san asked u to test out the ride," Izaya said.

"Did she?"

"Technically, yes."

You frowned. What in the world is this guy up to?

* * *

"Boom, a haunted house!" Izaya exclaimed.

You examined the house and goose bumps started to develop. The house was old and huge, and it certainly looked haunted. You don't know whether it was cool or terrifying.

"The purpose of this soon-to-be attraction is to wander around the house to collect 8 pieces of paper while various _things_ lurk around to try to scare you out of their house," Izaya clarified.

You began to have a bad feeling about this.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, okay?" Izaya assured you.

You glanced up at Izaya. His expression conveys that he isn't trying to make fun of you. He simply wants you to have fun.

"Okay, let's do this."

The two of you stepped towards the entrance, and Izaya opened the door.

"I'm home~" He said, teasingly.

You giggled at the joke.

"Do you see any papers?"

You looked around the living room and shook your head.

Izaya scanned the room and exclaimed, "Aha! I spot one on top of the cabinet."

You walked toward the cabinet and frowned when you noticed how high the cabinet was. Izaya went on his toes to retrieve the paper, when all of a sudden, the cabinet fell with bats flying out of it. You jumped and shrieked startled by such a response. The cabinet almost fell on you. You wondered if the park pays for anyone's injuries. Izaya wrapped his arms around your shoulder.

"It's okay, I promised to protect you, remember? Let's do this together. Now where else can these pieces of crap be?"

You looked at the room to your right (a kitchen) and at the staircase to your left, which lead to the upstairs. Then, you noticed a door underneath the staircase.

"Let's check out what's behind the door. Afterwards, let's explore the kitchen," You said.

"Okay~" Izaya said.

He sauntered towards the door and opened it as a broom fell out of it.

"Ooh, there's a piece of paper here!"

He grabbed the sheet.

"Let's go to the kitchen."

The two of you entered the kitchen.

"No paper here," You stated.

"There's a door there. I think it leads to the basement," Izaya pointed out.

"Let's go," You said.

Izaya held your hand as you opened and descended the stairs with Izaya right next to you. Out of nowhere, you head a deep, mechanical laughter. You looked behind you and saw a cat-like object close the door behind you.

"It's so dark," You said.

Now you _really_ had a bad feeling about this.

Izaya chuckled and turned on his phone. Light beamed from the device, brightening the room.

"Cell phones are lovely things," He exclaimed.

You tapped his shoulder.

"There's a sheet on that crate over there," You said.

Izaya walked over to the crate and snatched the piece of paper off.

"Easy peasy," He said, until was interrupted by a ghostly scream that filled the room and hurt your ears. Images of gory and ghostly things started to flash on the wall from (what seems to be) a hidden projector.

"Run!" You exclaimed, and the two of you dashed up the stairs and through the door, totally forgetting that there could've been a paranormal object on the other side. Fortunately, there wasn't. When you reached the kitchen, you [laughed/cried].

"Are you okay?" Izaya asked.

"I'm fine," You said.

You didn't know whether or not that was a lie. Then, you noticed a sheet of paper on the tabletop.

"Hey, that wasn;t here vefore!" You claimed.

"Perhaps, the cat-like thing put it there," Izaya assumed.

"4 pieces acquired, 4 more to go."

"Let's go upstairs," Izaya said as you followed him up the staircase.

He grabbed the piece of paper that was taped to the handrail.

"This is too easy," He mumbled.

"5 pieces, 2 more to go."

When you finished climbing the stairs, the rooms that now stood in front of you were a master bedroom, bathroom, and a child's bedroom. You decided to go n the master bedroom first. A kingsized bed stood in the middle with a cabinet right next to it. On the wall behind the bed, there was a portrait of a married couple. Blocking their faces, however, was a piece of paper. You climbed on the bed to retrieve the paper, but when you took the paper off, you unveiled bloody faces.

"I love you.. I love you, too... I love yo ore... Actuallyy, I love someone else."

A soundtrack echoed throughout he room. Freaked out, you walked to the room to Izaya.

"Let's check the bathroom," He said.

"We should've brought Izumi here to use the toilet" You joked.

The moment the two of you walked in, the showerhead of the bathtub started to run. You glanced at the mirror to your left and noticed how your reflection wasn't there. Flabbergasted yet amused, you walked up to take a closer look to find a mysterious face staring back at you a face that was not yours. Izaya ushered you out the room with the 7th paper in his hand. Now, the two of you stood in the child's bedroom where toys were scattered on the floor. The final piece of paper was simply taped on to the wall.

"We won!" Izata exclaimed as he waved the piece around.

"What, what's on the back of that paper?"

Izaya flipped the paper around and read the content out loud.

"Name: Kyoko Suzie... Gender: Female... DOB: 12/15/2000... Adoption Certificate."

Just like before, a soundtrack echoed throughout the room.

"Mommy, I love you... I love you too, sweetie... Mommy, my friend told me I'm adopted... Sweetie, I didn't mean to hide it from you, but you are Wait, what friend? You were neer introduced tot another child... Mommy, you never met her because she died in 1990.." A childish giggle followed those words.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Izaya asked.

You nodded and accompanied him out the door when a [s/t] crawled from under the bed and [verb] you leg. You let out the most frightened scream you have ever made and quicky ran out the exit with Izaya jogging afer you. Outside, you felt safe yet again, and Izaya chuckeled.

"It's not funny," You said, embarrassed.

You glanced at the sheets of paper.

"What do those papers say, anyway?"

Izaya grinned and spread the pieces of paper on the ground. Each piece had a letter, and when you placed them in the right order, they formed a message: I LOVE YOU.

"This attraction was supposed to be part of the couple's event, and apparently, Sento's mission was to personally guide people here since the map-making team ran out of ink to add the haunted house on their map," Izaya explained.

"They did a great job. It's a shame everyone else couldn't try this," You said.

"With that being said, will you go out with me?"  
Izaya asked.

"Wait, what?"

"Read the papers."

"Are you serious?"

"Let's be a real couple, and not the fake couple that you and Izumi were," Izaya said with a playful grin.

You gathered the pieces of paper from the ground and handed them to Izaya.

"Yes," You replied with a bright smile. 


	20. Author's Message 3

Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm extremely sorry, but it has been a tough week or two. Last week, I was trying to upload a new chapter, but it was never posted for some reason, which is why I had to upload two chapters today. I hope you guys understand. Have a good day.


	21. (Request) A Date to the Hot Springs

"[Name]-chan~~~ Let's go on a date!" Izaya exclaimed.

He secretly gave Izumi a victorious look, and in return, Izumi frowned. You sighed. Izaya has been trying to ask you out the whole day, and you acted annoyed, but on the inside, you felt glad there was progress in your relationship all along

"Fine, where should we go?" You asked.

Izaya gave Izumi yet another victorious look before he pulled out tickets from his pocket; tickets that he has been itching to pull out all along.

"Ta da, hot springs tickets~!" Izaya exclaimed.

You took the tickets in your hands and gasped.

"HOW DID YOU OBTAIN THESE TICKETS?" You exclaimed.

"I bought them," He replied.

"THEY'RE SO EXPENSIVE, THOUGH!"

Izaya shrugged.

"Hard work equals a lot of money, I guess," He said.

You coughed.

"Sitting with your laptop all day? That definitely requires a lot of work and energy."

(Author's Note: I do that, too. Where's my money? ;~;)

"I burn calories by typing. Sheesh, my fingers are so worked out."

"Haha, very funny," You said sarcastically.

Then, you glanced at the tickets.

"By the way, when's the trip?"

"Three days from now," Izaya replied.

"The trip is going to last or two days and one night."

Izumi suddenly jumped into the conversation.

"Wait, you two are going to be in the same room?!"

Izumi turned his head towards you to see your reaction. You pretended to look shocked, but you couldn't help the smile that was itching to spread across your face.

(Author's Note: Who else thinks of episode 10 of "Drrr! x2 Shou"; the scene in which Mikado was smiling? :3)

"Whatever," Izumi mumbled.

Izaya walked up to you and held you in his arms. It was uncalled for, so you were a bit surprised. He drew his head close to your neck and lifted his chin so he could playfully blow into your ear. The weird sensation tingled down your back. Then, he whispered.

"I'll prepare for our night."

"What…"

Izaya smirked and placed his pointer finger on his lips as a way to tell you to keep quiet. Izumi awkwardly stood there.

"I feel like I'm taking calculus class again. I honestly don't know what's going on or what I should do."

"You should just leave. After all, you're in _my_ apartment," Izaya stated.

"But I wanted to hang out with [Name]-chan today!" Izumi whined.

"Meh…"

You didn't really want to go anywhere, to be honest. Izumi seemed to get the hint since he turned around and headed for the door.

"Okay, then. Maybe next time," Izumi said.

He turned the door knob and left. Izaya let out a sigh.

"He finally left."

"You didn't want him here?"

"Well, it wasn't as if I wanted him here."

Izaya couldn't help the annoyance in his voice.

* * *

Izumi was back at the [apartment/house/condo/etc] that the two of you share. He scrolled through his phone, intaking all the information that's being projected from the device.

"There's three days left until Izaya goes to the hot springs? I can make you mine before then."

* * *

You and Izaya stood on the sidewalk with many bags and suitcases by your side, waiting for a taxi. You wondered what happened to Izumi. Yesterday at 6am, he left to visit a "cool place", but he never came back. Then, you remembered his past. Things like _that_ had happened before.

"Are you okay?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit worried and upset."

"Do I?"

Izaya nodded.

"Oh… Rest assured, I'm really excited to visit this hot spring everybody talks about!"

Izaya chuckled.

"Good because you, too, will be talking about it soon."

* * *

You raced out of the taxi the moment it stopped in front of the hot springs entrance.

"Wait, [Name]-chan, help me with this!" Izaya frantically called out as tried to gather all the bags and suitcases.

"Ah, sorry, Izaya-chan!" You said.

You raced back to his side and picked the bags and suitcases you brought. In other words, you picked up all but one luggage.

"Why do you have so much luggage, anyway? What are you even bringing?" Izaya asked.

"Good question. I don't remember. I think most of my things aren't even relevant," You bluntly stated.

Izaya sighed and leaned towards you to grab a few bags out of your hands. You attempted to take it back.

"It's fine, I can carry it."

Izaya leaned away so you couldn't take it from him.

"I insist. A lady shouldn't be carrying so much luggage by herself. Besides, I would consider myself lucky if a bag opened and underwear rained out."

Izaya snickered as you started to heat up.

"Whatever, let's sign in already!" You said, trying to change the topic.

"Okay~" Izaya said, enjoying the humiliation on your face.

You and Izaya went through the entrance of the hotel section of the hot springs. Hanging above your heads was a dazzling chandelier. The manager of the hotel greeted you with a genuine smile and motioned you over to the sign-in sheet. You listed your and Izaya's name, your contact information, and room number. The manager peered over the sheet, headed to a section on the wall, took a key off, and handed it towards you.

"This is the key to your room. Thank you for choosing this hot spring," The manager said.

"No problem~"

You and Izaya went on the elevator and went up to the third floor. When the elevator stopped, you headed towards the 5th door to your left and inserted the key in the keyhole of that door. As you would've thought, it unlocked, revealing a large room. The room had a large window that revealed the beautiful scenery around the hot springs, and it consisted of a large king-sized bed with two nightstands to the side of it. There was a side door that lead to the bathroom. You jumped on the bed and layed there for a while, satisfied with the comfortable mattress.

"How do you like the hotel?" Izaya asked.

"It's very comfy."

"I was talking about the hotel, not the bed."

"Well, hotels can be comfy, too. I think. Okay, the hotel is very nice."

"That's nice to hear~"

"By the way, Izaya. Why is there only one bed in this room?" You asked, even though you already knew the answer. Your stomach filled with butterflies. You were surprised you felt so much excitement.

"I guess I filled out the application incorrectly. I guess we have to sleep together tonight, then," Izaya said, but his eyes tell you he did it on purpose.

"Ah, I see." You smiled. "I'm going to take a dip in the hot springs. Want to come?"

At this point, you didn't feel as nervous around Izaya anymore. Instead, you felt kind of daring. Besides, Izaya is such an amazing informant. Who knows? He might already know everything about your body.

"Sure, you go in first," Izaya said.

You didn't know why, but the lack of emotion upset you a bit.

* * *

The warm, mineral water enveloped your body as you sat there and relaxed. It had been about half an hour, yet Izaya still hadn't come. You wondered where he had gone. The real question was, however, whether or not you should stay or go? You can faint from the heat anytime now. You decided to wait five more minutes, and right when you decided to up and leave, Izaya came in.

"Hello~" He said.

"What took you so long?" You asked.

You would've been irritated, but the water was too relaxing.

"I don't know, really. I didn't do much."

"Oh, really…?"

Then, you remembered that both you and Izaya had merely a towel on.

"[Name]-chan, are you okay? You look like you are going to faint!"

"I am?"

"You shouldn't stay here too long. Too much of anything is bad for you!"

"I guess I'll go, then."

"Feel better soon," Izaya said.

You emerged from the hot springs, tightly holding your towel and ensuring that it wouldn't fall. Knowing Izaya, you couldn't help but wondered whether or not his timed entrance was planned.

* * *

You came up from having dinner in a fancy restaurant (that was part of the hotel), only to find Izaya frantically asking questions to an irritated manager.

"What do you mean we are going to change rooms?" Izaya asked.

"It had occurred to us that we gave you the wrong room. Your room is actually 307. It's down the hall to your right."

"Isn't this room just fine, though? Wouldn't it take much effort to move?"

"You guys haven't unpacked yet, right?" The manager asked that, but her tone made it evident that she already knew the answer. "We want to keep our system accurate and fair."

You understood what the manager was trying to say. If there was a fault in the system, there would be a mix up in the room, and that would result in chaos with the rooms. That chaos would then lead to bad reviews, and thus, making people stop wanting to come to this hot spring/hotel.

"It's fine, Izaya. Let's change rooms."

You and Izaya changed rooms. Instead of having one king-sized bed, there were two twin bed.

"Our room was actually this room. You chose this room, right?" You asked.

"I chose the other room. I don't know what happened, though."

To be honest, this all seems so unreal. From all the hotel experiences you had, you never experienced a mix up in room numbers or room changing. Izaya, did you plan this?

* * *

You woke up feeling grouchy. The bed you slept in was horrible compared to the one you laid on earlier. You glanced at Izaya, and he seemed to be doing just fine. Izaya caught you glancing at him.

"What's wrong, [Name]-chan?"

"Nothing…"

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed?"

"I guess… That mattress was terrible."

Izaya didn't know how to reply to that. He didn't know how he could comfort you. Then, he asked another question.

"This hasn't been a good trip for you, had it?"

"It was fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Nothing went according to your expectations though, right?"

You nodded.

"What were your expectations?"

You stayed silent, a bit embarrassed with your high expectations.

* * *

"[Name]-chan, I don't know what you want unless you tell me," Izaya claimed.

"Liar, you should know exactly what I want," You said.

You have been surprisingly frustrated this whole morning. Even though you had your favorite dish for breakfast, you barely felt any happiness in eating it. Human emotions and feelings can be so complicated sometimes.

"But I don't."

"You're Ikebukoro's famous informant. You have information on people you haven't even met, yet I'm someone who you're really close to. How could you not know?"

"That's because out of all the shoujo manga I've read so far, none of them had a scene like this," Izaya answered.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing~"

You laughed.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not," Izaya said sincerely.

"You're kind of a… loser…"

"Well, you know how I live life. I kind of am," Izaya replied.

However, you were glad Izaya was trying his best to try to make you happy.

"By the way, what time are we reserved to leave?" You asked.

"We are supposed to leave at 3pm," Izaya answered.

"We only have 3 hours left!"

"Let's make those 3 hours worth it~"

"What should we do? There is honestly lots of things to do in this hotel."

The hotel had attractions such as an arcade and a casino. However, you haven't played in a casino before, and you didn't want to waste your money in an arcade. The arcade section of the hotel didn't have excellent reviews. Apparently, most of the games are pretty boring, and the only fun game always has a long line.

"Let's go to the hot spring again, then," Izaya said.

"We might as well," You said.

The hot spring is the main attraction of… well, this hot spring. Thus, you and Izaya changed into a towel and stepped into the hot springs yet again. Unlike yesterday, there were a lot of people there.

"I guess more people bathe in the mornings/afternoons rather than at night," Izaya assumed.

"I guess…"

You sat in the hot spring with your eyes closed, allowing the warm water to wash away the frustration you had felt this morning. Then, you opened your eyes again to find that Izaya has been staring at you.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" You stammered.

"You look really beautiful."

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Your skin looks shiny."

"Oh… Well, looks like hot spring water _is _good for you, after all."

You closed your eyes yet again to relax, but you soon opened your eyes again. This time, it wasn't because Izaya was staring at you. It was because Izaya leaning towards you. When his body touched yours, you finally decided to speak up.

"W-What are you doing?" You asked.

"I'm curious," Izaya stated.

"About what?"

"You… I want to learn more about you, or more specifically, your body."

"I-Izaya, we're in public!" You exclaimed as Izaya pulled you onto his lap.

However, Izaya ignored your warnings, and instead, silenced you with a long kiss. Although Izaya's lips was locked onto yours, his lower body was at work. His actions weren't too daring for there were people around the two of you, but they were enough to satisfy you. The two of you have been lost in your heaven for such a long time that eventually, you lost track of time. Unfortunately, it was about time to go.

"Attention to all the visitors who are appointed to leave at 3pm, please gather your belongings and get ready to leave," The hot spring's loudspeaker announced.

Izaya wrapped you in his wet, muscular arms.

"Don't leave yet. Stay with me a bit longer."

"J-Just a few more minutes, okay?"

"Okay~" Izaya said as he nuzzled your neck.


	22. Happy Birthday, Izaya!

Today is a very special day, and if you readers are constant users of social media and/or awesome fans, you would know that today is Izaya's birthday!

As for Izaya and [Name]-chan, it would be their first time celebrating his birthday together, but Izaya doesn't know that yet… or does he?

"CELTY-SAN, IT'S IZAYA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!" You exclaimed as Celty finally opened the door after a barrage of knocks.

Celty nervously fished out her phone from her pocket.

"Oh, it is? Tell Izaya I said 'happy birthday'! Wow, you know so much more about Izaya than I do. ( ﾟдﾟ)"

"LET'S PLAN A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

Celty covered your mouth because you could shriek any louder.

"Sheesh, I don't have any ears, yet I can still hear how loud you are. You should keep it down. Izaya may be listening to our conversation right now, who knows? ( ﾟдﾟ)"

"Well, I don't think that's a problem since you aren't really speaking."

Celty facepalmed at your lame joke, or should I say: She would've facepalmed if she had a face.

"Anyway, you were saying something about a surprise birthday party? (✿◠‿◠)" The text on Celty's phone displayed.

"Yeah, I plan on making him hot pot with some friends, so would you like to come to the party?"

"I would love to! （ ´∀｀） "

"Thank you! You know that place where you can rent it out for parties or any other special occasions. I'll send you the address, but yeah, that's where we are meeting. Be there at 8pm, okay?"

You checked your watch.

"It is currently 1:56pm. We have plenty of time. Feel free to invite anyone else!"

You winked.

"By that, I mean Shinra-san!"

* * *

"Ryuugamine-kun, today is Izaya's birthday!" You exclaimed.

"Ah, t-tell him I said 'happy birthday'," He said.

"We're having a surprise hot pot party at the rental place down in Ikebukuro Center, want to come?"

"A-Are you sure you want to invite me?"

"Positive! Food is great!"

"Right now, you sound like a Russian sushi guy I know," Ryuugamine said with a gentle laugh.

"But yeah, feel free to stop by at 7pm, and bring some friends with you!"

"T-Thank you," Ryuugamine said, "I'll take up your offer."

"Psst- Invite Sonohara-san. This can be a date for you two!"

"Sonohara-san and I aren't like that-"

"Well, my OTP isn't gay, but I still ship."

* * *

"Hey, Erika, Walker! You guys know that today is Izaya's birthday, right?"

"EH?! No, I didn't!" Erika exclaimed.

"Well, you do now. I'm hosting a surprise hot pot party at that rental place in Ikebukuro Center, and you're invited. Want to come?"

"YESSS!" Erika exclaimed.

"Wow… That was the most eager response I have heard all day."

"Us otakus don't really get invited to parties that often, but that's probably because we rarely go out. If it wasn't for Kadota-san and life, we probably would've never seen the sun."

"Umm… Okay, that's nice to know, I guess. Anyway, be there by 7pm, okay?"

"OKAY, THANKS FOR INVITING US!" Erika exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, feel free to invite Kadota-san and any of your friends."

"CAN WE INVITE SHIZUO?" Erika asked.

"If you want the food -I mean- guests to die, sure."

"SHIZUO AND IZAYA WILL SURE EAT EACH OTHER UP."

"Now now, Erika-chan. You can express your love for BL later."

"Okay, see you guys later. Don't invite Shizuo."

* * *

"IZAYAAA-CHAN!" You exclaimed with the same tune that Shizuo would use, but in a much cuter voice. You wrapped him tight around the waist.

"I thought you were Shizu-chan for a second," Izaya joked.

"Shizu-chan's voice is way too deep, though."

"His voice actor might've changed," Izaya said.

"What?"

"It was another joke," Izaya stated.

"Oh."

"So what's up, [Name]-chan?" Izaya asked.

"Let's go shopping together!" You exclaimed.

"Why would you want to go shopping with me all of a sudden?" Izaya asked.

"To waste time," You answered.

"To waste time?"

"Pretty much."

"And if you want anything in the shops we go to later, it's on me, okay?"

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"No reason~!"

"So would you buy me 3 new porn magazines and a pair of diamond earrings?"

"Sure- WAIT WHAT?! 3 PORN MAGAZINES AND A PAIR OF DIAMOND EARRINGS?! I'm not rich! Wait a minute, you read porn magazines, and what will you do with a pair of diamond earrings?"

"I'm just kidding~ I don't read porn magazines since I already have you. As for the pair of diamond earrings, I'm trying to be thug."

"I don't think thugs wear diamond earrings…"

"Hey, I didn't choose the thug life. The thug life chose me, and the thug life tells me I should wear diamond earrings."

"I worry about you sometimes."

"Don't."

* * *

When you and Izaya were out shopping, you managed to buy the ingredients for the hot pot party. The rental place employees had already set up the place so that it's ready for you by 7pm. Izaya didn't question the food you were buying, nor did he want to buy anything for himself, and after a while of merely wandering around and chatting with each other, 7pm was coming close.

"Follow me, Izaya-chan," You said as you dragged Izaya to the rental place.

"Where are we going?" Izaya asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

Eventually, the two of you stood in front of a the rental place. _Ikebukoro Rental Place for Special Occasions,_read the sign on the building.

"What's the special event?" Izaya said, but he soon found his answer when you opened the door.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The guests exclaimed.

"Who told you it was my birthday?" Izaya asked, looking confused.

"[Name]-chan did," said Erika.

"How did you find out?"

"The Internet is a lovely place," You answered.

Izaya looked amused, and eventually, he let out a laugh.

"That information was fake," He said.

"WHAT?! WHEN'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, THEN?"

"Next week," Izaya replied.

"UGH, WHY DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME THESE THINGS?! I MEAN LIKE YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME THAT IT'S NOT FAIR!" You exclaimed.

Izaya hugged you tightly and locked his lips with yours to silence you. When he withdrew, he said, "I'm just kidding. It _is_ my birthday today. I didn't expect anyone to know, remember, nor celebrate it, though."

"Woah… That _is_ the Izaya we know, right?" Shinra whispered.

"I don't know… I always thought he liked Shizuo," Erika whispered back.

You suddenly remembered that other people were watching (and waiting for their food).

"Oh right, let's eat," You said.

"Good, because that's the only reason why I'm here," said Walker.


	23. Summer Break Begins!

When you were in college, you actually aspired to become a teacher. However, out of the greediness of your heart, you decided to spend more time with certain someone by becoming an informant's assistant.

Do you like your job? Of course you do. You barely do any work and you get paid pretty nicely. Do you regret not becoming a teacher? Definitely! Why? Well, teachers get a _whole_ summer _off_!

"Izaya, can't I get a break?" You complained.

"How come?" Izaya asked.

"Well, it's summer, and it's too hot to work," You answered.

"But you barely need to do any work here," Izaya replied.

"I just want to stay home all day, everyday. It always feel like an oven out there!" You claimed.

"Too bad," Izaya said as he spun around in his chair, signaling the close of the conversation. However, you did not stop there.

"I guess I'll just quit this job," You spoke loudly and clearly to get Izaya's attention. "I can just find another job." Even though Izaya's expression shows that he most likely didn't fall for your "trap", he responded, anyway.

"Actually, there _is_ something you could do that would convince me to give you a short break," Izaya said. 

You stood in front of a large ice cream shop. The task that Izaya gave you was to help a friend run an ice cream shop. You were certain that Izaya would give you an impossible job to perform to prevent you from getting a break, but how hard could this job be?

You entered the shop, and even though you were only an inch inside the place, you were already enveloped in cold air, thanks to the air conditioner and the temperature difference between the room and the outside world. A bell rang the moment the door became shut, causing the shop owner to look up.

He was in his early 20's, just like you and Izaya. He eagerly waved towards you and motioned you to come in. You peered around the room, noting the vast amount of customers. Ultimately, you stepped towards him.

"You must be the person Orihara-san sent. [Full Name], I believe?" You nodded. "Oh, thank God I managed to remember your name because it would've been awkward if I said the wrong name, right?" He laughed at his own lame joke. When you didn't join in, he continued. "Anyway, my name is Jonas. I look forward to working with you." He held out his hand, and you shook it firmly.

"So what do I do here?" You asked.

"Izaya told me you wanted to cool down, so he requested that you work in the freezer/storage room. In other words, you'll be an inventory control specialist. Normally, I go down there myself, but that would mean I would have to abandon the cashier and ice cream station, and you know I don't want to get robbed!" He laughed yet again and stopped when the air around him remained silent and still. "Well, I'm grateful to have you here," Jonas explained.

"It's a pleasure to be here. Do I get free ice cream?" You asked with the typical sparkly anime eyes.

"Well, you get to eat the ice cream that is about to expire, so it won't go to waste," Jonas replied. You shrugged.

"Ice cream is still ice cream. It will do."

"Anyway, we should get back to work. I'll show you where the freezer/storage room is," He said, motioning you to follow him. He lead you to a door, in which he opened, and when he did, he descended the staircase it unveiled. 

"This is the storage room, and that room down there," He said while pointing to a door in the corner, "is the freezer room, the place where we put all the tubs of ice cream. Once again, I'm so glad you're here. I usually come in early in the morning to do this shit."

"No problem, but you should be thanking Izaya. He's the one who signed me up for this job," You said.

"I actually don't like that guy," Jonas said under his breath.

"Wait, what did you say?" You asked.

"I said I hate that guy, okay?" He exclaimed. You stepped back a little.

"Okay, sheesh. You didn't need to yell."

"Back when I was in high school, Orihara-san was my senior. Due to the fact that he spent most of his time alone, he was titled a loner. However, that wasn't necessarily true since often times, he would be crowded by many girls liked him for some odd reason. They were girls who looked up to him as if he was their God."

"You know, I'm signed up to be an inventory control specialist, not a therapist, but why does that upset you so much? What does the affairs of another individual have to do with you?"

"One of those girls was my ex-girlfriend . A few weeks after we started dating, she started hanging around Orihara-san. She kept on talking about him, too."

"Where is your girlfriend now?"

"Actually, I would rather not talk about this. Get to work," Jonas said in a husky voice.

The seriousness in his voice sent you straight to work, without reluctance. You stood before the shelves of ice cream.

"I guess I should check the number of vanilla ice cream tubs," You said, thinking out loud.

You spent quite some time counting until you felt a chill run down your spine. You shivered.

"It's starting to get cold in here... Well, of course. This _is_ a freezer room, after all." Wait. "It's getting even _colder."_ You shook your head. Why are you even talking to yourself? You stepped out of the freezer room and called for Jonas.

"Hey, Jonas! I think the temperature in this room is inconsistent." Jonas didn't reply, but after a while, he came down the stairs with a jacket in his arms.

"You didn't bring a jacket right?" You chuckled.

"Of course I didn't. It's summer."

"Don't worry about it. You can use my jacket for now," Jonas said, handing you the jacket.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Izaya would make my life even more miserable if you froze to death, so wear my jacket, okay? I'm sorry that it's kind of dirty, though. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay. I rather wear a dirty jacket than freeze to death," You said as you gratefully accepted the jacket and equipped it.

The moment you wore it, you could smell the light scent that surrounds it, Jonas's scent. However, you couldn't help but think about how you would definitely prefer to be wearing Izaya's jacket right now, the warm, soft jacket that he almost _always_ wear. His scent would've literally been engraved on that jacket of his by now! Not that you were interested in his smell. Of course not. That's just weird.

"[Surname]-chan, you seem to have dozed off. Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Did you end up catching a fever?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying. By the way, Izaya isn't as bad as you think he is." Jonas snorted.

"_That_ arrogant bitch? A good guy? He's such a smart ass that he can formulate plans that ruins people, _and _he laughs at his victim's stupidity once his scheme went accordingly to plan."

To be honest, what Jonas said pretty much summarized what is probably Izaya's reason for living, but you were still determined to defend him.

"Sure, he may be arrogant sometimes and -unfairly- a fucking genius, but other than that, what you said was not true! He doesn't laugh at other people's stupidity. He's actually quite humble when it comes to things like that. Even if someone's not that smart, Izaya ignores that and looks at the brighter traits of that person."

"What's so good about _you, _then? What makes _you_ so special? My girl could've defeated you anytime." You gasped.

"Jonas, are you saying I'm useless?" You took off his jacket and threw it at his face. He caught it and held it in his arms.

"I might be," Jonas retorted. You were astonished by his attitude and childish demeanor.

"Well, I certainly don't see a trait in you that I like," You stated.

"What a shame. Right when I thought you were a good girl with a fine eyesight and personality. Whatever, man. Crawl back to Izaya like all those other girls." Stubbornness and maybe a hint of jealousy suddenly kicked into your system.

"_Crawl _back to him? Why should I?" You exclaimed.

"Work for me, then. Don't go back to working with _that_ old geezer."

"Hey, now. I'm only 24," said a voice.

The door to the main room swung open, and there was Izaya, leaning against the doorway. Startled, Jonas said, "I-Izaya! [Surname]-chan and I were just... talking." He failed to find a legitimate excuse.

"Yeah, I heard enough," Izaya said. He waved his hand as a gesture to dismiss Jonas's statement. "As for the traits in [Name]-chan that I acknowledge the most, it would be everything. She's just too darn cute."

Izaya had a mocking grin on his face, an expression that meant he was just teasing you, but at the same time, he was genuinely sincere. You blushed, embarrassed from his teasing.

"A-Anyway, Jonas. I actually have no intention in working with you. I'll freeze to death here before I'd even get paid. Secondly, I get a higher salary by working for Izaya," You said. You hesitated to say the following: "Last but not least, I'll most likely gain a lot of weight by working here."

"You hesitated to say the last piece," Izaya stated.

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you sure you didn't have something else to say?" Izaya wrapped you around the waist from behind and nudged you to go on.

Heating up, you said, "Also, I personally like being around Izaya everyday. I wouldn't want a job that would separate the two of us."

"But-"

"Jonas, I'm pretty sure [Name]-chan made her point clear. Leave her alone now, okay?" Izaya said.

"Why did you ask me to let her work for me, then?!" Jonas exclaimed. Izaya gave him a victorious smirk.

"I wanted her to realize that I'm the best employer there is and that she is madly in love with me." You elbowed him.

"Hey, you're going too far by adding the 'madly' part."

"I didn't overestimate your love. I'm saying the truth," Izaya claimed.

"Please underestimate it," You joked.

"Let's go, [Name]-chan," Izaya said. You nodded, and Izaya escorted you up the stairs and to the shop's exit. Before you let however, you turned around and spoke to Jonas.

"Goodbye. It was nice working with you." You bowed, left, and never came back again.

The ice cream there wasn't that good there, anyway. There was a better and cheaper ice cream shop down the block.

Izaya silently and slowly walked you to your house until he finally decided to cook up a conversation.

"So how was it like to step into something other than an oven?" He teased.

"Oh come on, give me a break. I have to admit, though, it was _not_ fun. It was freezing in there. I could've gotten hypothermia!" You exclaimed.

"I thought he would be kind enough to lend you a jacket, though."

"He did. I threw it back at him." Izaya patted your head.

"That's my girl." He grinned.

"S-Stop it. I'm not your dog," You said, even though in reality, you found the action to be very comforting.

"You're not honest," Izaya said and hugged you tight as you walked.

"Well... To be honest, I would've liked it better if it was your jacket," You said.

"Too bad I don't work in an ice cream shop, right?" Izaya joked.

"Would you even offer me your jacket?"

"Of course," He said, "I'm not _that_ mean, right?"

"Nah, you're a lot meaner than that," You joked.

"I'll offer you my jacket next time, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll also swear that I wash my jacket every other day, so it's pretty clean." You chuckled.

"Thanks. By the way, am I going to get a break or not?"

"Hey, I just remembered that I was supposed to pick up my jacket from the dry cleaners today. You can find your way back home, right? Bye!"

With that, Izaya ran away with the speed he uses to run away from Shizuo.


	24. Summer Vacation

"There are so many things that I want to do with you this summer!" Izumi, "your roommate", exclaimed.

The reason why "roommate" was in quotation marks is Izumi isn't exactly your roommate. He's more of an old friend who barged into your [house/apartment] one day and decided to live with you. In addition, a brief description of Izumi was provided because you might've completely forgotten about Izumi by now. Even though you see Izumi every morning and evening, he is usually still asleep in the morning, and during the evening, you don't really acknowledge him. However, that is exactly why Izumi wants to make plans with you. He wants to get closer to you.

"You've been so busy with work that you haven't the time to hang out with your friends!" Izumi said.

When Izumi said "friends", you knew he was talking about himself. Izumi can be selfish like that.

"I'm pretty sure your friends would love to go to the movies with you!" Izumi said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"All right! I get it! You want to hang out with me!" You finally replied.

"What? I never said that," Izumi said, faking innocence. "But if you want to hang out with me, I have plenty of free time on my hands."

You tossed a pillow at him and said, "Since you have so much free time on your hands, go find a job and get yourself a home!"

"Eh- You're so mean, [Name]-chan," Izumi whined.

"Dude, you do realize that I'm paying for all my bills, yet you're the reason why my bills are so high, right?"

"My staying here shouldn't be a problem, though. Izaya pays you more than enough."

"Don't be rude! First of all, you should've put an honorific next to Izaya-chan's name. Secondly, money is still money. Even though I receive a good salary, there are still many things that I can't afford."

"Like what?"

"I don't now. Stuff?"

"Whatever. Let's make plans, already!"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"First, we can go shopping. Second, we'll go to the movies. After that, we'll go to a restaurant to get something to eat."

" 'That sounds like an excellent plan!' is what normal people would say. Are you kidding me? We would have to spend so much for that plan of yours!"

"I'll pay for you. It's all on me," Izumi offered.

"In that case, count me in."

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You and Izumi walked up to the entrance of Ikebukoro Mall. Izumi stole a glance at you.

"[Name]-chan, is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering that time I ran into Shizuo-chan here."

"Shizuo-san seems like a nice guy, I guess."

A slight smile started to spread on your face, but you tried to suppress it.

"What is it now?" Izumi asked.

"Nothing," You said.

Oh, crap. the smile refuses to go away.

"Tell me!"

"Ok, fine. I remember that time in which Izaya and I came here, and Yuhei Hanejima was hosting a show called Love Love Star Chance. He thought that Izaya and I were a couple (which we weren't back then), but the show was interrupted when Shizuo-chan threw a trash can at Izaya during the middle of the show."

Oh, crappity crap. A wild smile appeared! Unable to flee!

"Oh my god, are you fangirling?" Izumi asked, backing away.

"I also remember that it was here that I decided to ask Izaya out for dinner at a Korean restaurant."

"Please don't."

"Oh! There was this time in which I went on a double date here, but it wasn't with Izaya. It made Izaya jealous. Memories are beautiful."

"[Full Name], stop."

You stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" You said.

"Don't talk about other guys when you're with me."

"Why not?" You asked.

Izumi blushed.

"It makes me jealous," He said.

"Why do you always lie to me?" You whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I didn't say anything. Let's continue shopping!" You said, faking a smile.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"You're so mean," Izumi whined.

"What do you mean?" You said.

"You totally took advantage of me when I said that I would pay for you, right?" Izumi said, referring to the 5 bags of clothes in his hands.

"Oh, whoops! I'll pay you back later."

"Oh, no. You don't need to pay for everything. It is my fault that I said it was on me."

"Oh, I'm not going to pay for everything. I'm only going to pay for 25% of the total cost. The ability to hang out with me is priceless."

"It really is, isn't it?" Izumi whispered.

Before you could ask him to repeat what he just said, the speakers made an announcement.

"Attention, viewers. The movie is about to begin. Please be quiet and stay seated."

You and Izumi decided to watch the Attack on Titan (2015) live-action. However, it saddened you how Levi wasn't in the film. You looked around the theatre and thought you saw a familiar face. Before you could get a better look at that person's face, the person disappeared. Damn, that was creepy, man.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Mikasa sure was hot. Too bad she only liked Eren," Izumi said.

"Seriously? That was what you were thinking about the whole time?"

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one in the movie theatre who thought that."

"Well, true. Kiko Mizuhara is known for her good looks."

"Who the fuck is that?"

You facepalmed.

"Kiko Mizuhara is the actress for Mikasa Ackerman."

"Oh. I knew that. I was just testing you."

"Bro, I'm not going to take anymore of your nonsense," You said.

Then, you got an uneasy feeling… a feeling that someone was watching you. You turned around to find no one there.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Welcome to El Romance, the perfect restaurant for couples and couples only! We are having a special. All couples will be seated in the party room, and at the end of the day, everyone there will receive a surprise," said a waitress, "Follow me to the party room."

"Wait a minute," You said, "Izumi-san and I aren't-"

Izumi covered your mouth before you can continue and whispered in your ear, "Aren't you curious about what the surprise is?"

"MHMASDF!" You couldn't speak since Izumi was still covering your mouth.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Izumi finally let go of you, and you gasped for breath. Reluctantly, you followed Izumi and the waitress into the party room. You were worried, though. What if Izaya found out? Then, you thought, of course he will find out. He's Izaya.

Inside the party room, the waitress gave you a seat near the kitchen. Izumi sat in the seat directly across from you.

"It's been awhile since we've did anything together," Izumi reminisced.

"When was the last time we did something like this? Was it in middle school? That is about 8 years ago."

"You were so mean. Even though I told you what high school I was going to, you still put down a completely different high school down on your application," Izumi complained.

You sighed.

"That was the point. I didn't want to go to the same high school as you."

"You also didn't put the same college as me. I even texted you the college I put on my application."

"It doesn't matter, Izumi. That is all in the past. What's done is done. You can't repeat the past."

"You can repeat the past. You can recreate events that have happened in the past," Izumi demanded.

"Why would even want to recreate the past?" You asked.

"Because… I want things to be the way they were back then. I want us to be best friends again. I want you to have a free life that doesn't involve Orihara Izaya," Izumi stated.

"What do you mean…?"

"Don't you see?" Izumi asked. "Izaya is a bad guy, an antagonist. If you get involved with him any further, you might end up in jail or even _dead_. Who knows? Izaya might have been using you this whole time!"

"Why does my life concern you?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I loved you, [Full Name]."

" _'Loved' _?"

"After all these years, my feelings for you faded away, and I don't like that. I feel empty inside, [Name]-chan."

"I don't believe you. You've flirted with many girls in the past, and I've never been one of them."

"That was because you were special. Even if I flirted with you, you wouldn't have been affected. You would've just hit me on the head and told me to go away."

"So now you're telling me that you had feelings for me, and you want things to be the way they were back then?" You asked.

"Yes."

You sighed.

"You're living in the past, Izumi-san. No matter how hard you try, the past can't be recreated. There would always be at least one factor that is different from the real memory. Even if we hung out together like it was back then, the feelings behind our hangouts would be different. Your feelings for me had faded, and even if they do come back, it wouldn't be the same as it was back then."

A waitress interrupted your speech by bringing your order.

"I have brought you two a special sundae and grilled chicken. Is this what you ordered?"

"Yes, thank you," Izumi said.

"Are you sure getting grilled chicken is a good choice?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you sure getting a sundae is a good choice? Who eats ice cream for dinner?"

"I do."

Izumi sighed and said, "You're so childish. You haven't changed a bit, haven't you?"

"Excuse you, I am a grown woman now… Or at least, I hope I am."

Izumi let out a little cough.

"Anyway, even if we can't perfectly replicate the past, we could try. You could break up with Izaya and move back to [your home country because I'm pretty sure none of you weaboos are from Japan. Jk ily guys.]."

"Izumi-san, let's just forget about this. I'm not going to benefit from this. First of all, I would lose the best job ever. In addition, it would cost so much to move," You said.

"I promise I'll get you a good job, and I'll cover the cost of your moving out. You don't need to worry about a place to stay. You can always move in with me or your parents."

"I'm not going to move in with them. I moved all the way to Japan for a reason!" You exclaimed.

"I thought you moved to Japan because you liked anime and stuff."

"That's another reason."

The waitress interrupted your conversation yet again by saying, "Why aren't you two eating? Do you not like the food?"

"Oh, no," You reassured her, "The food is fine. Thank you for asking."

You and Izumi started eating, and the waitress turned away. However, while you were eating, you couldn't help but notice someone from a faraway table.

"Oh, stop it, [Name]. You already have a boyfriend. Don't notice other guys," You thought.

He was wearing a suit and tie, giving you the impression that he's wealthy. The woman he is sitting with is wearing a fancy black dress, but you don't know any rich man… Except for Izaya.

"Izaya-chan?" You managed to stammer. You rose from your seat and started walking towards the table, even though your legs refused to work. The man remained unaltered by the name, and you started to think that the man couldn't be Izaya, but your legs didn't stop. They didn't want to move before, yet they're moving now. What's up with logic nowadays?

When you got close enough to the man, you noticed that his eyes were blue, unlike Izaya's. However, his contact lens did not fool you. You can recognize Izaya from a mile away. The CIA should hire you, to be honest.

"Izaya-san, what are you doing here?" You asked.

"'Izaya'? I thought your name was Kanra..." said the woman he was sitting with.

"Who's this woman?" You asked, nodding towards the person who just spoke.

"She's a person I met over the internet," Izaya answered.

"'A person'? Aren't I more than just a person? You asked me out, after all."

Izaya ignored all the questions he had received, and instead, he said, "[Name]-chan, I think you should go back to [your home country]." You tried to speak up, but he continued. "Wait, no. Let me rephrase that. [Name]-chan, go back to [your home country]. I'll pay for your flight."

"You heard Kanra-san. Go away." The woman sneered.

"Wait, what-"

"Bitch, you couldn't even understand such simple words? _Scram._"

Reluctantly, you walked back to your table with embarrassment, jealousy, and confusion. You had no idea what just happened.

"[Name]-chan, are you okay?" Izumi asked.

You nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," You said, even though you felt a huge and bothersome lump in your throat.

"That was Izaya? Who was he with?"

"I don't know."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to go back to [home country] and that he would pay for my trip."

"That's great!"

"Why would he say that, though?"

"He probably want you to see your family again."

"If the reason was that simple, he would've told me."

"Whatever the reason may be, pack up your things. We got a lot to move." Before you managed to argue, he added another statement. "Also, it's best that you break up with Izaya. I've heard that long distance relationships don't turn out too well."


	25. Update

Hi, guys. Guess who's back? It's me! I am aware that I have been on a 9 month hiatus, but I'm back for good. I have an new chapter coming up for you in a few minutes. I apologize for the long wait. Since it's summer vacation, I'll be trying to throw in as many summery updates/chapters as I can. You'll be seeing me this summer! 3

If you're going to be bored this summer and need someone to talk to (or if you want to remind me to update this story), feel free to contact me. Because I don't check my Wattpad Notifs that much, I decided that I would give you guys my social media below.

Instagram: ihysharon

Snapchat: strawberrysakii

Facebook: spreadsharonism

Snow: sharonism

Kik: manly_sharon_69

Don't forget to have a good summer, everyone!


	26. Sent Away

"Wait a minute!" You exclaimed. "Breaking up? Who said I'll be away for long?"

"Aren't we moving?"

"Heck no. I'm just going to visit."

"Oh, whoops. I misinterpreted the situation."

"You sure did. Let's go home to start packing our things."

"Okay," Izumi replied as you walked towards the restaurant's exit. He knew right from the beginning that you only intended to visit, but with your parents' help, you might end up moving after all.

.•*° ㅁ °*•.

You and Izumi stepped into the comforts of your [house/apartment].

"Oh, I'm going to miss this place," You exclaimed.

"How come? This place is tiny. Your parents' house was so big."

You lied on the bed, recalling your memories of your old house. "It may have been big," You said, "But I didn't feel welcome in there."

"But your parents were so loving-"

"Don't act like you know everything about my parents."

Izumi was extremely confused. He had the illusion that you and your parents were the perfect family. What could have possibly happened to make you act this way? Shaking it off, he excused himself. "I'm going to take a shower now. Pack up your suitcase," He said. Izumi grabbed an outfit from his closet and walked into the bathroom.

You went to your own closet and pulled out a suitcase. You unzipped the suitcase and started stuffing clothes into it.

"My, my. What cute bras you have," said a voice from a distance.

You didn't need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. "I-Izaya?!" Your heart started to ache, recalling what happened earlier.

The figure whose name you cried out earlier slid your window up so that he could fit through. The window was only opened wide enough for the wind to go through in the beginning. "You called?" He said, grinning.

"W-why are you here? That's trespassing!"

"But you said my name. I thought you were inviting me in~"

"No, seriously, though. Why are you here?" You tried your best to sound angry at him. "What happened to that woman from earlier? Don't tell me you just left her." But the anger quickly turned to sadness as your heart ached even more.

"The woman got mad at me because I lied. Pretty much anyone I know gets mad at me and hates my guts. You really are the only one for me~"

"Any woman would be mad if you treated her like that. I'm mad, too. I'm mad that you went to a restaurant like that with another woman."

"But you don't hate me, right?" He pouted.

You blushed at Izaya's current puppy-like face. "A-After what happened, of course I hate you!"

"Say it again?"

"I h-hate you," You stammered softly, breaking off your eye contact.

Izaya walked towards you and sat besides you, putting his ear to your chest. "Say it one more time."

"I h-hate you!" You stammered again but a bit louder this time.

Izaya lifted his head and stared at you directly in your eye. After a moment of silence, he grinned. "You're lying. I know what's it like to be a liar, and your heartbeat tells me that you still love me."

You blushed and shoved Izaya away, afraid to be enchanted by his charming eyes, but you didn't know what to say.

Izaya reluctantly allowed himself to be shoved away, not bothering to fight back. He didn't want to trouble you anymore. He knew he had did something very rude and upsetting earlier. He may be a sadist, but he doesn't want to ruin the relationship. "I'm going to explain my actions from earlier. Will you listen to me?"

You looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Did you notice how El Romance had divided their place so that couples sat at one side while the individuals or groups sat on the other side?"

"Oh, I actually didn't notice."

"Yeah, that's why I decided to invite the woman out. I wouldn't have been able to listen in on your conversation otherwise."

"Why were you eavesdropping?! I mean I know it's part of who you are, but I deserve some privacy, you know!"

"I didn't like the fact that you were alone with Izumi," Izaya said quietly.

You could almost see a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"You can't trust me enough to be alone with another guy? What type of relationship is this?!" You exclaimed.

"It's no you I don't trust, it's Izumi." Izaya explained.

You really wanted to apologize for making such a big deal over what happened earlier, but your pride kept your lip shut.

Izaya saw you as your teeth bit over your bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," Izaya apologized.

You were surprised to see this big ball of pride apologize.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I love you." Izaya turned beet red when he said those words. Not only did he apologize, he also expressed his love.

"Izaya-kun, you're blushing~" You teased.

"I-I'm not b-blushing."

"WTF YOU'RE STAMMERING."

Izaya chuckled, still blushing. "I guess I haven't been on the right side lately."

You suddenly felt concern for your lover. "How come? You can talk to me about it."

"I'll miss you when you're gone."

"You're the one who's sending me in the first place!"

"There's a reason behind my choice," Izaya explained. "You'll understand when you get there."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Your mother will talk to you about it."

"I'm confused," You said.

Izaya chuckled. "It's okay," He said. "Anyway, let's get packing. I'll help you."

"Thanks," You said.

The two of you silently took the already folded clothing out of your closet into your suitcase.

"You have some cute underwear here~" Izaya teased.

"I-I don't need help-"

"Hey," Izaya said with a serious look. "What color is your bra right now?"

"Holy shit, you look so serious right now that it's scary."

Izaya leaned over towards you.

You heart beat started to speed up. "I-I'll check, hold on."

"Show me," Izaya said.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, you slowly lifted your shirt as Izaya leaned closer and closer to you until your bodies finally met.

Izaya stopped your actions by holding your hands, which were already at your breasts at this point. Izaya tilted his head towards yours, lips locking.

You felt his tongue slowly push its way onto yours.

Izaya pulled his hands away from yours, and instead, he wrapped his arms around your back. When he finally needed to take a breath, Izaya slowly pulled away, but not before he placed a peck on your cheeks. "Don't forget me when you're gone. Don't break up with me when you're gone. Don't find another guy over there. Don't forget to come back to me soon. Don't go for too long-"

You stopped Izaya's panicking rant with a kiss. "You really didn't have a lot of friends in the past. Real friends always together, regardless of the situation, and I'm not than just a friend, so our bond should be stronger than that. Have some faith in me and calm down."

Izaya rolled off of you and laid on the carpet next to you. "I'm sorry, I just don't feel too well."

You smiled. "No need to be sorry. Every one worries once in a while. That's what it's like to be human."

Izaya sighed. "Why didn't I meet you a long time ago?" He muttered.

"Huh, what did you say?"

"I love you, [Name]-chan."

"Uwah-"

"I love you so much," He said.

"I get it. I love you, too!" You exclaimed, blushing.

Izaya smiled. For all his life, he heard words such as "you're the worst" and "I hate you", but finally, he gets to hear words such as "I love you, too".


	27. She Knows

A/N: Hi, guys. I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be less of Izaya but more of [Name]-chan's relationship to her mother (aka you and your mother). Feel free to switch "mother" with "father". If you are struggling with family issues, you are not alone. Whether it be divorce or death, there are many other children like you. If that's the case, you might feel uncomfortable reading this chapter. It's fine if you don't, but I encourage you to at least read the last few paragraphs. Don't forget that if you need someone to talk to, there are adults at school who would be willing to talk to you, and don't forget that I'm here, too. I love you all. Please hagd/n.

You dreamt of Izaya being in your room; holding you, talking to you, and kissing you. You expected yourself to wake up on your bed, but instead, you woke up in an airplane seat.

"Since when was I on the plane already?" You wondered.

You pulled out your phone to check the time and saw it was only 7am. You tapped on your notifications, and one message provided you enough energy to be awake for the whole ride.

"Do you want to do math? Let's add a bed, subtract your clothes, divide your legs, and multiply!" The text read.

You laughed at its cheesiness. If only there was service on the plane, though. You aren't able to reply.

Normally, you'd be dead by the fact that there's no service nor wifi, but you're still alive. Riding in a first class airplane? That solves everything.

A flight attendant often comes to ask how you're doing, offering food, blankets, pillows, etc. There's even a spa in this airplane! You wouldn't have been able to afford this luxury, but Izaya was the one who paid for your flight, and 150,900 yen is a _small loan_ to him.

Meanwhile, Izumi was hating every minute of the ride. "How dare he? Izaya didn't even bother paying for my flight," He complained.

"Why would he?" You asked.

"I know he paid for your flight because you're special to him and everything, but why did he choose the _most expensive_ option?!"

"Maybe to give me the most comfortable flight ever and to give you a reason to cry?"

"I'm not going to cry, but my wallet will!" He exclaimed.

"Why didn't you just choose a cheaper option, then?" You questioned.

"I wouldn't be on the same plane as you, then!" Izumi exclaimed. "Which is probably what Izaya would have wanted, now that I think about it." He smirked. "I guess I ruined his plans."

"Pfft, not really."

ʚ ⃛ɞ ᶜʰᵃⁿᵍᵉ (ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

Eventually, you and Izumi landed in [your home country].

"We're finally here!" You exclaimed.

Izumi took his phone out of his pocket and made a call. When he hung up, he said, "Your parents are here in the airport to pick you up."

Your body suddenly felt a rush of nervousness. You remembered how your mother told you to stay in touch and update her about her life everyday. However, you didn't exactly felt like you had a life (or anything interesting to report), so you haven't updated her in a _long_ time.

Your parents emerged from the crowd. Your father hugged you, smiled, and claimed it was good to see you again. You mother, on the hand, had a neutral expression that you could not decipher.

She nodded as a way to acknowledge your existence. Finally, she said, "Welcome back."

ʚ ⃛ɞ ᶜʰᵃⁿᵍᵉ (ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

In your car ride, your mom questioned your health. It felt like an interrogation.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Yes." You love sleeping your problems away.

"Have you been eating?"

"Yes." Food is the best.

"Make sure you get enough sleep and food. Too much or too little is bad for you."

"I know, mom."

But to be honest, your sleep schedule isn't exactly the best. On the days when you haven't been getting enough sleep, you've been up watching drama/anime, reading manga/fanfictions/novels, etc; all night. On the days when you _do _get enough sleep (or more than enough), however, you _accidentally_ slept in. At least you managed to stick up to a life motto! '5 more minutes' is your life motto, although it may end up being '5 more hours' sometimes.

Your mother sighed. Her facial expression wasn't enough to figure out why. She turned to Izumi.

"How about you, Izumi? Have you been sleeping and eating?"

"Yes, I have, m'am."

You couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you've been sleeping and eating enough! You've been eating all _my _food and sleeping at _my _place."

"You've been sleeping with my daughter?!" Your mother exclaimed.

"No, that's not what I meant, mom!" You clarified.

"Does it look like I'm talking to you, [Name]? I'm talking to Izumi-san! How dare you interrupt him? Where are your manners?" Your mother lectured.

"It's okay, Mrs.[Last Name]," Izumi assured her. "[Name]-chan is right. I have not been sleeping with her, but I have been living at her place."

"Did you not have enough money to rent a place?" Your mother said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"The places I've seen were quite expensive. I probably would've been able to afford a place, but I'm afraid I would've been too poor to afford anything else to survive."

"Yet you were able to afford a first class flight?" Your mother questioned.

Izumi broke eye contact. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" Your mother asked, wanting a complete apology.

"I shouldn't have bought a first class flight nor should I have invaded your daughter's home," Izumi apologized.

Your mother gently hit Izumi on the head. She lectured, "You must _never_ do that again. Nothing in life comes free. You were freeloading off of my daughter. She did not benefit from your eating her food and sleeping there. If you weren't able to afford a place in Ikebukuro, you should have never gone there in the first place."

"I wouldn't need to go there again, right? Will [Name]-chan stay here?"

Your mother stared at you with a stern look. You dreaded that she would force you to stay here, but you didn't dare to break the eye contact.

Your mother broke the eye contact first and shook her head. "I believe [Name]-chan has a reason to go back," Your mother said.

You wonder if that 'reason' is the same reason you're thinking about (Izaya). You shook the idea out of your head. You haven't even mentioned Izaya to your mother before.

ʚ ⃛ɞ ᶜʰᵃⁿᵍᵉ (ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

Your family used the rest of the day to try to catch up with you and Izumi.

"You've gained weight, [Name]," Your mother pointed out while you guys were eating dinner.

You blushed. "Of course! It's been awhile since we've seen each other."

Your mom eyed you for a while longer. Finally, she said, "I didn't mean it in a bad way. You look healthier and prettier."

Then, she looked at Izumi. "As for you, maybe you've been eating and sleeping _too _much."

Your father chuckled. "Be nice these kids, honey."

"No," She replied to your father. Turning back to Izumi, she said, "You really should have gotten a job and out of the house. You wasted too much time in Ikebukuro."

"Or you should have gone back home sooner," You said. Then, you realized something. "Wait a minute, do you even have a job?"

Izumi shook his head. "I've graduated college, but I decided to look for you before I look for a job."

"I thought you were smarter than this! You've messed up your priorities and made dumb mistake!" You exclaimed.

Your mother took a sip of soup and said, "[Name] is right. At this age, you're not going to survive without a job. Not to mention you've lost so much from your trip to and from Ikebukuro. Finding a job isn't as easy as you think it is. You should have gotten a head start."

Izumi looked away from his plate and directly at your mother. "You know why I made that decision, though," Izumi said.

Your mother nodded but she said, "I know, but I do not approve of your decision, nor do I approve of you."

Izumi looked shocked. "Are you saying I can't…?" He glanced at you and your mother.

"Yes, I'm saying you can't."

"B-But why? I know I'm unemployed, but I promise I'll get a job soon. I'm a good person!" Izumi stammered. He looked so flustered and panicked.

You didn't understand what was going on, and you weren't the only one. Your father didn't seem to know, either. Looks like Izumi and your mother has had a talk before his flight to Ikebukuro.

"You've made many promises before, but you've never kept any of them," Your mother said, "Anyway, I'm going to clean the dishes now. You can relax in the living room with [your father's name]. Go take a shower/bath, [Name]."

"Okay," You excused yourself from the dining room and went to take a shower/bath like the obedient child you are.

Whenever you shower/bathe, you spend more time thinking about life than showering/bathing, and since Izaya is your life, that's who you've been thinking about the whole time. The two of you are so far apart. You often wonder if Izaya is wondering about you right now.

"What is he doing right now? Did he sleep? It's only been a day so far, but does he miss me?"

You shook your head and turned off the water, realizing that you're wasting water and that the rest of your family need to shower, too. You stepped out of the tub/shower and looked around for your clothes. That's when you remembered.

"Oh, right. All of my clothes are in my suitcase."

You wrapped a towel around your body and opened the door to see your mother there.

"You forgot your clothes in your suitcase, didn't you?" Your mother asked. She extended her arm and handed you your pajamas. "Here, I got your pajamas for you."

"Thanks, mom."

"No problem, sweetie. By the way, do you mind if we have a little chat in your room?

After you got dressed, the two of you walked to your old room.

You looked around. It looked the same as you left it to be except it was in even better condition. "Did you clean this room while I was gone?" You asked, noticing that there was not a single trace of dust to be seen.

"Yes, I clean this room every week, along with the other rooms," Your mom answered.

"Why? You didn't need to do that. You didn't even go into my room when I lived here!"

"Well, we wouldn't want bugs and rodents to move in here, would we? Besides, this was my only remaining connection I had with you."

"What do you mean?"

Your mother sighed. "One day, you decided that you wanted to study abroad in Japan, without talking to me about it beforehand. You packed your bags and went away. I asked you everyday to send me updates, and you would always tell me the grades you got that made me proud. When college ended, you decided you had nothing to tell me, and eventually, we stopped texting. The only connection I had left was the only couldn't pack; your room, itself."

You were surprised by your mother's sudden confession. "But you were the one who left me on seen."

"All you sent was 'ok' all the time. How was I supposed to reply to that?"

"You could have called me every once in awhile."

"I was always afraid that I would be interrupting you if I did."

"It's okay, mom. I'm pretty sure I'd be free."

Your mother laughed. This woman, who has aged a lot over the years, suddenly looked younger. She was like a high school student who has heard really juicy gossip. "But I know you, as a person, aren't free. You're taken by someone special, aren't you?" She winked.

You gasped. "How did you know? Did Izumi tell you?"

"Izumi wouldn't tell me a thing about your love life! He only tells me things such as what you eat. But from the disappointment in his tone whenever I ask him about your love life, I could tell you have chosen someone who isn't him," Your mother said.

"Speaking of Izumi, what were you guys talking about during dinner?" You asked.

"Izumi requested my permission to marry you before. I said I wouldn't mind, but it was really up to you. But now that I know Izumi isn't the one for you, I said I didn't approve," Your mother explained.

"Oh."

"By the way, I definitely approve that man of yours," Your mother laughed.

"M-Mom!" You blushed.

"Don't worry, you two would definitely last~"

"Don't jinx it!" You exclaimed, nervously.

"He loves you, and he's waiting for you and your love."

You remembered your mother's confession from earlier. "But you love me, too, right? You've been waiting for me to talk to you and come back home, too. Are you sure you wouldn't mind me leaving again?"

"Of course not, sweetie. You're an adult now. I know I should let you go. I've already had many years with you. Izaya deserves to be in the rest of your years. Besides, I knew you're happier in Ikebukuro with the person you love. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Don't forget to call me sometimes, though."

"Oh, you know what Swype is, right?" You asked.

"No, what is it?" Your mother asked.

"It's a video call, voice call, and messaging app. You can download it onto your phone/pc. We could video call sometime."

Your mother gasped. "Make have a video call with your father and I sometime. Make sure your boyfriend is in it, too!"

You smirked. "He's really hot. Don't fall for him," You warned, jokingly. (But at the same time, you weren't joking. He really _is_ hot.

"Oh, I know he's hot," Your mother exclaimed.

"How?"

"Don't worry, you'll understand in the near future," Your mother teased. Her face clearly screams that she's hiding big news from me.

"Come on, tell me!" You exclaimed.

"No! Now go to sleep, sweetie. When's your flight back to Ikebukuro, by the way?"

You realized that this beautiful moment you're spending with your mother right now will end really soon. "I planned on returning as soon as possible, so I booked tickets for the night after tomorrow," You admitted.

Your mother tucked you into your bed and kissed you on the forehead. "It's okay, sweetie. It was good seeing you again," Your mother assured you.

"I'll visit you whenever I get the change, though," You promised.

Your mother nodded, turned off the lights, closed the door, and left. She walked further and further away from you. The two of you would end up being even further apart after your flight. However, no matter where the two of you are, you'll always love each other, even if one and/or the other is no longer there.

You replayed the times in which you've mistreated your parents when you were younger in your head. At that age, it seemed like really serious matters in which you've gotten upset over, but now that you're older, you realize those were just small issues. If you keep on getting upset over things like that, you wouldn't find any time to enjoy life (even if you don't have a "life").

No matter what fights you've gotten into with your parents, they have always loved you. They did their best to make sure you grew up into a healthy person.

Sure, they may have made many mistakes in the past (some more grave than others), but mistakes are inevitable. They're not asking you to forget their flaws, although you may anger them if you point them out. They _are_ asking you to forgive them, though.

Everyone needs forgiveness in their lives. It's troublesome to hold a grudge, and it's upsetting to know you're hated by a child or a loved one (or both).

"I'll be sure to tell my mom I love her before I leave." You snuggled into your pillow and fell into a deep sleep.


	28. His Shirt

Although there were thousands of people in the airport, you still managed to find Izaya easily. He was standing there, his back towards you. He kept on turning his head, to the left and to the right.

You slowly crept up to him, gently dragging your suitcase behind you so that the noise its wheels make is droned out by the noise of the crowd. Eventually, you reached him and embraced him from behind. You could smell the familiar yet undescribable scent that you love. You could feel a bit of his sweat from wearing his favorite sweater in this summer night weather, though.

"Were you looking for me?" You asked, hugging him tightly.

"Of course not. I was watching out for a flying trash can~" Izaya teased.

"Eh?! You prioritized a trash can over me? Are you saying I'm no better than a trash can?" You pouted.

"Yes. In fact, you're trash yourself," Izaya joked.

You gently punched Izaya on his back.

"I'm just kidding." Izaya chuckled. "But hey, one man's trash is another man's treasure, and you're my treasure~"

"Hey, I still don't know how I feel after being compared to a trash can, though!" You exclaimed.

"I'm sorry~" Izaya said in a playful voice. "By the way, how long do you plan on hugging me from behind?"

"I don't know. I don't want to let go," You whined.

"How about you do this the whole day,, even when I eat, shower, and sleep?" Izaya asked.

"Will you feed me when you eat, though?"

"I don't know., it seems quite difficult," Izaya answered.

You pouted. "Okay, I'm letting go, then," You said as you did it.

Now that Izaya can move again, he turned around, grabbed your left wrist with one hand and wrapped his arm around your waist with the other. He bent his head to reach your height and gently kissed you on the lips.

"Okaeri~" Izaya said.

You smiled. "Tadaima~"

Izaya went for another kiss, except this one was more "toothy" than before since you couldn't help but smile.

"Turn around for a bit, Izaya-chan," You said, laughing.

"Huh? Why?" Izaya asked, but he turned around, anyway.

You placed a hand on his back, laughed, and said, "Welcome, back."

Izaya quickly spun around. "Yeah, no. That was a lame pun. Let's go."

[A/N "okaeri" means "welcome back" and "tadaima" means "I'm back".]

ʚ ⃛ɞ ℌ? ﾝﾔﾰ ? ﾝﾔﾥ? ﾝﾔﾯ? (ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

Izaya opened the door to his place. "Have a seat," He said.

You sat on the couch as you watched Izaya pour you a warm cup of coffee. He walked over to you, handed you the cup, and sat down besides you.

"You must be really tired, aren't you? It was a long flight."

"I guess so."

"You can sleep on me if you want~" Izaya offered.

You gratefully accepted his offer and rested your head on his shoulder.

"Did your mother tell you why I sent you?" Izaya asked.

You suddenly lifted your head and turned to face him in shock. "You talked to my mother prior to my flight?!"

"Yeah, I visited her in person before," Izaya said.

"But why?" You asked.

"I…" Izaya started.

You waited for an answer, but you didn't get one. You've spent so much time with Izaya before. Sure you guys had days to yourself before, but who knew Izaya managed to go to a completely different country in that short period of time.

"Nevermind," He said, "It wasn't anything important. I just introduced myself to her."

"Oh, so that's how she knew you were hot," You realized.

Izaya chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing," You assured.

"'Repeat that, I didn't hear you," Izaya said.

"_Nevermind. It wasn't anything important,._" You teased, imitating Izaya.

"Oh, you asked for it!" Izaya exclaimed as he playfully tackled you down on the couch. "Tell me or else-"

"Or else what?" You asked. Your arm slipped around Izaya's waist and onto his back, slowly pulling his body closer.

Izaya came down for a hug. "I don't know," He admitted, "I can't think properly when I'm with you."

"Stop joking around; you're a genius," You said, accepting his hug.

Izaya looked into your eyes, and you looked back. Through the windows to his soul, you could see a mysterious secret you couldn't decipher.

"What's wrong?" You asked.

Izaya shook his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking." Then, he realized the distance between the two of you. "Oh, sorry for being so close. You're pretty much slipping off the couch at this point," He said, as he quickly got off you.

However, when he did so, the cup of coffee that you've placed on the armrest of the couch decided to fall on you, drenching you in coffee from your head to your neck to your chest.

"Oh, my favorite shirt…"

"Sorry, I should have been more careful," Izaya apologized, his voice so filled with sincerity that you were surprised.

"No, don't worry about it. It's just a spill. Do you mind if I take a shower, though?" You asked.

"I don't mind, go ahead. Do you have a change of clothes?" Izaya asked, motioning towards your suitcase.

"Oh, I don't. I need to wash those clothes," You said.

"It's okay, I'll try to find something for you to wear," Izaya said.

"Okay," You replied as you got up and walked to the bathroom.

You took off your clothes and tossed it into Izaya's laundry hamper, saving your underwear because you know Izaya wouldn't have a pair to provide you, unless he is a low key pervert who buys women's underwear.

You stepped into his shower and examined all the products Izaya has in the rack hanging on his shower wall. You closed the sliding glass door of the shower and turned the water on.

Izaya knocked on the bathroom door and stepped in, holding the change of clothes that he has prepared for you from his own closet. Most of my clothes don't fit you, but these are the closest I can find to match your measurements."

"Thanks… Wait, why do you still remember my measurements?!" You blushed, hugging your arms around your chest, suddenly remembering that you are taking a shower.

Izaya seemed to understand so he quickly placed the clothes near the clothes near the towel rack and left.

While you were showering, you continued to wonder what Izaya was hiding earlier, but you decided to leave him alone. People deserve to have some privacy. Even Izaya understood that as he left quickly to let you shower in peace. If only he would have spilled the beans instead of spilling the coffee, though.

After about an hour, you finished washing your hair and body. You stepped out of the shower. You realized Izaya forgot to provide you with a clean towel, so you decided to use the towel on the rack, Izaya's towel. Once you were dry, you placed the towel back on the rock and slipped the plain black shirt Izaya provided for you over your head. Its fabric comfortably hugged your body. It felt as if Izaya himself were hugging you right now. You put your underwear back on, and you tried to equip Izaya's pants, but it was too big, so it kept on slipping off. Giving up, you exited the bathroom with the pants in your hand.

"Izaya-chan, these doesn't fit me," You said, walking towards him.

He was sitting at his computer desk. When he saw your appearance, he covered part of his face. He may be trying to hide it, but you knew he was blushing yet smirking at the same time.

You decided to tease him by sitting in his lap. "Izaya-chan?" You asked, looking directly into his eyes.

Izaya diverted his eyes for a moment, only to look back at you. "I guess you can't go back home in that outfit," He said, "I'll go wash your clothes so you'll have something to wear tomorrow. In the meantime, why don't you go to sleep?"

You looked at the time (11:58am) and shook your head. "No, I don't want to. I don't feel sleepy," You said.

Izaya sighed. "Want to watch some anime movies with me until we fall asleep, then?" He asked.

You smiled. "Sure!" You exclaimed as you followed him into his bedroom and laid on his bed as Izaya put "Howl's Moving Castle" on his TV.

You cuddled with Izaya as the two of you watched the movie, occasionally throwing in funny comments as the movie progressed. You don't remember who fell asleep first, but you do remember kissing Izaya at the end of the movie, when Howl kissed Sophie~

[A/N: Oops spoilers.]


End file.
